


Unrequited Love

by ScarletDrewWitheredLover18



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18/pseuds/ScarletDrewWitheredLover18
Summary: Cyrus is used to neglecting his pain by just being there for anyone who needs him...regardless of them being there for him.But what if there is someone ready to be there for him.What if Tj would do everything in his power to keep Cyrus happy...How can this bring them close...will Cyrus ever be attracted to Tj or will it always remain an unrequited love.





	1. I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!!!  
This is my first Tyrus fic...  
I just feel those two are incredibly adorable and deserve the world.  
Hope You Guys Like It.

"I shouldn't love you, But i want to.  
I just can't turn away.  
Shouldn't see you, But i can't move.  
I can't look away."

TJ's Pov  
I stood there by my locker in the gym looking at my phone.

"Have you seen him!!?" I heard in a distance.  
I looked up to see Buffy Driscoll frantically walking to me.  
"Tj!! Have you seen Cyrus? My friend? The one whose always with me? He is a brunette an--"  
"I know who he is!" I yelled making her stop her babbling.  
"Yeah so have you?" She asked.  
"No."  
"Shit." She stated and turned to walk away.  
"Wait Buffy!"  
"Tj i really don't have the time to arg--" She explained.  
"No...what happened? Is Cyrus ok?" I asked.  
"No he-- wait why do you care?" She finally turned looking straight at me.  
"I just...is he ok?" She simply glared at me. "Just tell me please."  
"Did Tj Kippen just used the word 'please'?"  
"Buffy i..." i groaned.  
"You literally sound like...i don't know like you have a crush on him or something." She snorted.

But stopped when she noticed my face.  
"Do you....like Cyrus?" She asked in a low tone.  
"I-i....ok maybe." I groaned.  
"Whaaaaaat?????"  
"Look i would love to continue this lovely conversation but i think we have more important issues to attend?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Shit yes...Bye tj we will talk about this later."  
"No wait! What happened to him?" I say stopping her.  
"Let's just say....something happened and...he is not in a good place right now." She say thoughtfully.  
"Give me your phone."  
"What? Why?"  
"So that i can save my number...i will call you if i find him." I said.

We exchanged numbers and she gave me a nod then rushed out.  
.  
.  
.  
So you all must be wondering what the hell is going on?  
So let me start by introducing myself i am Tj Kippen the so called jock who bullies people.  
The truth is i have never bullied anyone and yet i have this terrible reputation. This shitty reputation is the only thing that kept me from making a move on Cyrus. The most adorable and kind person you will find in this school.  
I had a crush on him from as long as i remember and well we have never talked and this may sound cliche but that guy deserves the world and yet i have seen this pain...in his eyes.

It's just there is something wrong and i am a coward as i can't approach him. He probably sees me as a mean player who caused trouble for his bestfriend. With a history like this how am i supposed to ever approach him? But right now considering the situation...maybe its time to man up and do something because i have never seen Buffy so paranoid before, it must be something huge and maybe just maybe Cyrus needs someone around him...someone who is not Buffy, Andi and Jonah.

I rushed out of the school to the only place i could think of....The Playground.  
Please don't ask me why i assumed him to be here but i just did ok? I looked at the swing set which was apparently empty. Shit.  
Where the hell is he?  
I took out my phone texting Buffy if she had any luck but no she couldn't find him either. I kicked a stone in frustration running a hand through my hair i looked around. Maybe he is at spoon? But Buffy would have already checked there.

I was about to give up and head home when i heard what sounded like a..... sniffle?  
I looked at the little cave kinda thing at the corner of the park. Maybe some child got hurt? I looked and immediately recognized the dinasour shaped badge that was on the bag of the person who was in the cave.  
I quickly texted Buffy...and approached the figure.  
I crouched down to the peek and saw him. His face was red specially the tip of his nose and ears. He roughly wiped at his eyes.

"Uh hey." I said startling him.  
He turned to me and i saw his puffy eyes for a split second before he grabbed his bag ready to leave.  
"Woah waoh relax man i just thought some kid got stuck or something." I said holding my hands up in surrender.  
He looked away but sat back. I knew he was expecting me to leave but i just couldn't...of course i couldn't...how can i go?  
I stood there awkwardly for a moment before crawling inside to sit next to him. He just simply pulled his bag closer to his chest obviously uncomfortable.  
We sat there in silence with him occasionally sniffling. I looked at his hands and i so badly wanted to hold them and tell him whatever it was...it will be fine...i am there for him. But i knew i couldn't do that. So i tried to break the ice between us.  
"Uhh...your friend...Buffy was looking you." I say slowly but he didn't respond. I sighed...this is not working. "I will just send her here." I say getting up.  
"No!" He yelled. I looked at him and his eyes were filling back with tears. "Please don't tell her. Please." His voice was barely a whisper but i heard him.  
"Ok...i won't." I assured him and he pulled his knees up to his chest and ducked down his head.  
I bit my lip...not knowing what to do i sat back with him and quickly texted Buffy who obviously protested.

I tried to explain her and somehow convinced her to trust me.  
*Buffy, please just trust me...i would never hurt Cyrus in any way just...trust me on this one...just this once.* i sent her.  
*Fine. Just this time...but i swear if you hurt him i will slit your throat.*  
*I won't. I promise.*

With that i stuffed back my phone and turned my attention to Cyrus.  
"I am Tj by the way." I say softly.  
He sniffed and raised his head. "I-I am--"  
"Cyrus. I know that." I completed and he just looked at me and nodded. I give him a small smile.  
"So Cyrus...Do you...do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.  
"Look tj...i appreciate your concern but...can you please leave...leave me alone." He said and looked away.  
Of course he wants me to leave. What was i thinking? I sighed and got up. But something in me just....  
"On second thoughts...no i cannot leave." I say sitting back and crossing my arms.  
He looked at me in disbelief and shook his head. The only reason why he couldn't leave was because i was blocking the entrance of the cave with my comparatively larger figure.  
We sat there silently for a few more moments.  
"You can....you can cry if you want to." I mumbled. I looked at him and he looked miserable. He clutched his bag tighter. Shit. What the hell made him this upset?  
.  
.  
.  
"Cyrus. I am going to hug you." I say a few seconds later.  
"Wha---" Before he could complete i wrapped my hands around him burying his face against my chest. He froze.  
This is a bad idea i thought to myself...what the hell tj. I was about to let go but he adjusted himself to get closer burying his face into my shirt and clutching my shirt in his fist. I held on as he softly sniffed into my shirt. I rubbed his back drawing circles on it trying to soothe him.  
"I got you." I whispered unintentionally.  
I don't know how long we sat there like that until he started pulling away. He wiped his face.  
"Your shirt..." He said in a cracking voice.  
"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "Do you feel any better?"  
He nodded mumbling a thankyou.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I should....head home." Cyrus said after a while.  
"Okay...i will walk you home."  
We both got out of the cave and Cyrus quickly tried to wipe his traced of tears which didn't really work.  
We walked in silence the whole way only stopping when we reached at his place. He looked at me and pointed at his door.

"Cyrus wait.." I stop him when he was about to walk away. He stopped and turned. I pulled out a paper from my jeans pocket and handed it to him. "Here...this is my number...incase you ever need me again?"  
He stared at it. "My crush got together with my bestfriend." He say not looking up.  
It took me a moment to process what he was trying to say. But then it clicked. The reason of his misery!  
"Well i know that feeling..." i say.  
He slowly looked up "Do you?"  
"Yes. My crush started going out with someone else and it felt terrible...but the good thing is they broke up now so i guess i feel better about the whole thing." I explained thinking of the time when Cyrus started going out with Iris.  
"I don't want them to break up...but i just..." He tried to explain.  
"Hey...you don't choose who you like." I tell him.  
And the first time today i saw him smile a little. "I guess you're right....Thankyou Tj."  
"Anytime." I smiled back wider than ever. He nodded and went inside after waving me for one last time.

As i walked home i knew i had a large smile on my face. I tj Kippen finally talked to Cyrus Goodman....The same guy who i had been dying to talk to...and he HUGGED ME BACK!!!!!!  
Am i dreaming? I must be?  
I wonder what our future holds....i mean how we might end up as friends or maybe something....something more...

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Lean on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
Thankyou for all the love and support to the story!  
I am back with a new chapter....  
Hope you guys like it!!!!

*And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,  
I haven't seen it in a while since they brought you down  
You say your fine,  
I know you better then that.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me*

Cyrus' Pov  
*********  
Jonah and Andi are Dating   
Jonah and Andi are DATING   
JONAH AND ANDI ARE DATING!!!  
I groaned trying to block out the voice in my head.

It's already been a week since this happened.  
Thanks to the autumn term break i got time to stay home and process this.  
I would be lying if I say i am ok with this but yeah i have been trying to deal with the fact that Jonah is dating my bestfriend.  
Sure it hurts...Andi knew about my feelings and i knew about hers...and i think she would have tried to be happy too if she was in my position...i don't blame her or anything...it's just i feel bad...like really bad.  
"You don't choose who you like." The words flash across my head.  
I looked up at my notice board where i had pinned his number.

He was the last person whom i expected to be there for me and who could be capable of actually calming me down.  
This small statement of his is what actually made me feel a little better. I don't really know anything about Tj but i had always felt like i wanted to talk to him...though he was labeled as a bully, i had neved really seen him bully or even insult anyone.  
But of course i knew i couldn't actually talk to him after what he did to Buffy...i mean let's be honest i wouldn't wanna do anything that would hurt Buffy even if that means to let go of my interest in Tj. The blonde who always has his guard up, who is incredibly talented and good looking and not to forget his very appealing green eyes. Not that i have seen him up close but because i might have stalked him on social media.  
Ughhh i just thought he was good looking ok...don't judge me.  
Anyways the so called scary basketball guy was so soft and gentle with me...he stepped into my comfort zone but at the same time made me feel better and safe.  
And what did i do? I didn't even text him a Thankyou or let him know he helped a lot and i am feeling better. Guess i will thank him face to face tomorrow at school when it reopens. I should probably save his number though...in case i lose this paper...i did so...and took a deep breath thinking about tomorrow.

Which makes me kinda nauseous too because i will have to face Andi and Jonah together. Maybe i would be able to just avoid them...i just hope i don't run into them.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day i was walking towards my locker when i heard a familiar voice.  
"Cyrus!" I turned and was immediately engulfed into a big hug.  
"Good morning Buffy." I giggled and wrapped my arms around her.  
"I was so worried Cy!!! How are you?" She said pulling away  
"Feeling better...sorry i ignored you the whole time and i really appreciate you respecting my privacy."   
"Yeah you told me to leave you alone but i am not gonna do this again ok?" She said .  
"Hahaha alright alright." I smiled.  
"So you said something about Tj helping y--- Cyrus!" She started but stop in midway looking over my shoulder.  
"What? What is it?"  
"Andi and Jonah are coming this way." She said glancing back at me.  
"Wha--- Buffy... I can't face them ....please...not right now...please do something." I knew i would have to face them eventually but now i know how badly i don't wanna be around them....i wasn't ready for that...atleast not right now.  
"Head to the basketball court...i will distract them then meet you there ok?" She said looking back at the duo and walking towards them and giving me a chance to escape.

I quickly ran out the door rushing towards the gym...That's when i bumped into someone.  
"Cyrus! Hey!" He said quickly turning towards me with a huge smile.  
"Hi Tj." I said a small smile making its way on my own face.  
"How a---" He begun but was immediately cut off.  
"Tj Kippen...get you ass back here!" Tj rolled his eyes.  
"So i was saying how are y---" He begun again.  
"Kippen!!!! Don't make me come there!!!" The coach yelled.  
"Give me a goddamn break oldman!" He yelled back.  
"Oh please i still look more younger and more attractive than you." He screamed making Tj snort.  
"Well...as you can see i have to go...but uhh raincheck?" He asked.  
"Uh huh sure." He gave me one last smile before jogging away.

I was about to walk away when i overheard two guys talking about Buffy. I didn't intend to eavesdrop but i just couldn't walk away when i heard a mention of myself in the conversation.

"The one who is always with Buffy?" One of them asked  
"Yups...i heard TJ helped him with some of his shit." The other said.  
"Why would Tj hang out with that nerd?"  
"To impress Buffy Duh! He probably likes her or something."   
"That sounds reasonable....Hahaha who would have thought Tj and Buffy huh? They are usually at each other's throats." The guy laughed and walked away.

So Tj helped me because he likes Buffy?  
None of that was real? It was just a put up...to be nice to me...to make me actually feel special?  
The crush he was talking about...it was her.  
I could feel my eyes burning with tears not because i was mad at Tj but because i was mad at myself for always letting myself down and making a fool of myself by expecting too much. Why do i do that? I was about to leave when i heard someone call my name.

"Cyrus!" I looked back at the blonde jogging towards me.  
I quickly turned walking in the opposite direction.  
"Hey! Cyrus!" He called out.  
"Kippen get back here...where do you think you're going!!??" Another voice echoed.  
"Coach i---" And then his voice faded as i was out of the gym rushing towards my class.  
.  
.  
.  
The days went by and i kept ignoring Andi, Jonah and Tj.  
"So how long are you gonna keep avoiding them." Buffy asked taking a sip of her milkshake.  
"Until the day die." I groaned.  
"Okay i get it why you are ignoring Andi and Jonah but what about Tj? Why him?" She asked.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Uh yeah...he keeps bugging me to ask you what he did and he says he is sorry." She answered making me snort.  
"Buffy he is just finding a excuse to talk to you."  
"Why would he need an excuse to talk to me?" She asked raising one of her brows.  
"He has a crush on you." I said.

She bursted out laughing.....  
"Bwahahahha....Damn Cyrus! That was a good one...hahahahahah."   
"I am....not joking." I stated furrowing my brows.  
No wonder Tj had to use me to impress her...she is just so oblivious.  
"Hahaa yeah of course hehe." I just glared at her.  
"Omg you seriously think that?" She finally calmed down.  
"Yes."  
"Cyrus don't you know that it's impossible." She sighed.  
"No...well its like some people tend to bully or tease the person they like." I explained.  
"Cyrus...it's impossible bec---"  
"No Buffy there is a possibilit---"  
"But Tj is---"  
"I read it somewhere you could hate and like a person at a same ti---"  
"He is gay!" She almost yelled to make me stop talking.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wh...at?"  
"Yes Cy...i thought you knew...everyone knows." she said popping a tater in her mouth.  
"But i heard two guys--"  
"They are probably just juniors who came for trials they don't really know anything." She said waving her hand dismissively.  
"So Tj is...." I begun but was cut of by the last person i wanted to see on this earth.

"Cyrus!"   
"Jonah! What are you doing here?" Buffy said immediately getting up and coming to stand in front of me.  
"I-i need to talk to Cyrus." He said.  
"Look not today Jon--" She tired to say.  
"Please...Cyrus...its really im-important." He said looking over at me completely ignoring her.  
"Hey, he doesn't wanna talk right now."   
"Please Cy." He practically begged.  
"Jonah...please...i promise i will come over and talk tomorrow...just not today." I tried to explain.  
"Cyrus please...its im---i need you please." 

*I need you* So easy for him to say...  
I knew i wasn't ready for this...but i also knew i was ready to help him even if it crushes my broken heart once again.  
He looked so desperate...and i knew that look...he could have a breakdown anytime now...

"Okay." I said finally getting up.  
"Cyrus..." I give Buffy a smile trying to convey her that i will be fine.  
She bit her lip and nodded...then moved out of the way.

"My p-place?" He stuttered.  
I just nodded and looked at Buffy with one last assuring smile before walking out with him.

We walked in silence and finally we were at his door.   
He fumbled with the keys before finally opening the door.  
We walked over to the living room where we stood awkwardly.  
I waited for him to speak which thankfully he did.  
"Do you...wanna watch a movie?" He asked.  
What is making him so uncomfortable and nervous?  
"Sure."   
"Okay you uhh pick...i will get some...snacks...yeah right, i will get some snacks." He said almost to himself and rushed towards the kitchen.

One thing i learned from having two sets of psychologist parents is observing people...i can pretty much figure out what people usually think or how they have different ways of dealing with different problems.  
Also i can be very patient...i would never push someone beyond their limits...i know sometimes people dont like to talk about a topic they actually wanna talk about...and i can literally wait for as long as needed for them to be comfortable enough that they share it on their own..cause they know i would always be there for him...That is one of the reasons everyone trust me with their secrets.  
I waited while Jonah came back with the snacks.  
We silently watched the film...none of us really paying attention.  
Jonah kept fiddling with his fingers while i just kept looking at the screen blankly.  
After almost an hour into the movie he decided to speak up immediately making me flinch at what he said.

"Andi kissed me." He said in almost a whisper.  
I fisted my hands trying my fullest to not react.  
"And i didn't like it." He mumbled.  
This made me turn to him...i didn't say anything which encouraged him to keep going.  
"I didn't like it when Amber kissed me either." He finally looked up at me and i could see his eyes filling with unleashed tears.  
I quickly took his hand squeezing it into mine.  
"I-i think i am G-gay." He said his voice breaking and a few tears falling off.  
"Jonah..." I said slowly making him sob a little.  
"I-i don't know w-what to do...i am so-so s-s-scared."  
.  
.  
.  
"You know...just because you didn't like them kissing you doesn't mean you are not into girls...maybe its just a natural reaction...where you just...just dont feel that connection you know?" I tried to explain him.  
"That's n-not it...the-there is more." He said looking back at me.  
"Okay."   
"A guy...i -i realized that...when we a-re not talking...i hate it...i think i have a-a crush on h-him." He mumbled looking back down.  
"You think?" I asked softly.  
"I l-like him...i-i know."

I try to process this...Jonah likes a guy....A guy?  
But...what about Andi...she will be so heartbroken when she finds this out.

"Jonah...thank you for telling me...you are no different..do you hear me? No different...you are the same person just with modified interests..." He chuckled a little at that.  
"And i want you to know that i am proud of you...and i am gonna always be there for you ok? I know it's scary but we will figure this out together yeah?" I asked smiling and he just nodded.  
"But first...you have to tell Andi." I said.  
"She...will hate me...and it will break her heart." He said looking away.  
"And leading her on would hurt her even more. Besides she could never hate you...she loves me the same as before i came out to her right?" I stated and he looked at me...he knew i was right.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing...  
"Uhhh that's my mom...i gotta go...will you be okay?" I asked.  
"You can stayback if it's too late." He said.  
"Uhhh...some other time ok?"  
He nodded and got up.  
"I will walk you out." He said.

We got to his porch and i turned to him.  
"Remember i am proud of you ok? And i am gonna be there for you at every step." He suddenly moved forward and pulled me into a....hug?  
Jonah Beck had his arms around me into a tight embrace...and this is all i ever asked for, i ever dreamt of.  
I hugged him back. It felt good...almost dreamy.  
Not as good as Tj's but....That's when i remembered TJ!!!

I slowly pulled away patting his back.  
"I gotta go." I smiled.  
"Yeah right...Uhhh Thankyou Cyrus." He smiled back.  
"Anytime."

I walked away texting my mom that i will be late for dinner.  
And then finally pulled out my phone staring at the number of the person i wanted to call.  
And finally i hit the call button as the phone ringed.

TJ's Pov  
*******

As my phone start ringing i almost screamed.  
"Mom take this bloody electronic device away from me." 

So apparently Cyrus is avoiding me....  
I dont even know what i did...finally i thought i could actually talk to him and maybe make a move on him but no the whole universe is against me!!!  
I asked Buffy why he was ignoring me to which she always answered like "Maybe he doesn't like your face?" Or something that stupid...  
I know i have a pretty good looking face...which is apparently visible to everyone but the Cyrus! The guy i have been pinning on for so long...and to add to that mom keeps annoying me calling me smitten kitten...Like what are we??? 4???  
Anyways the reason i am frustrated with my phone is because the world keeps texting and calling me expect the one whom i want to receive a text from.  
When he didn't contact me the first week i lost all hope but then he approached...okay fine i approached him and we had a nice little chat...i thought hell yeah man!!! I am gonna be fine now...but then he just simply goes to ignoring me...even after hearing me call for him. Just fml man!!!! FUCK MY LIFE!

"Don't be so dramatic Tj...he will contact you soon." My mom said opening the door to my bedroom.  
I looked at the phone at the unknown and just picked it up.

"Hello?" I say in a pissed tone.  
"Uhhh Hey Tj, it's me uhh Cyr---"  
"Cyrus!" I almost said too quicky and sat up.  
My mom gave me a thumbs up and slowly shut the door.  
"H-how did you know its me?" He chuckled a little.  
"Uhh i uhh just umm..."   
"Well i guess i owe you an apology." He said.  
"Uhh..no it's cool...it's okay." Ughhhh why the hell am i stammering so much.  
"No it's not...i just...wanted to ask something."   
"Yeah sure shoot?"   
"Is the offer about call you when i need you still open?" He asked his voice soft and vulnerable.  
"Of-of course it is yeah." I quickly say.   
"So can i see you...like right now?"   
"Yeah sure...where?"   
"The playground where we met?" He suggests.  
"I will be there in 10."   
"See you."  
As soon as he hung up i grabbed my jacket and ran towards the door.  
"Mom i am going to meet Cyrus!" I yelled on my way out to ehich she laughed and said something but i couldn't care less.

I am finally meeting him...properly!!! I ran towards the park and sat myself on the empty swingset.

Cyrus' Pov   
*********

I walked towards the playground hurriedly. I reaced there in about 10 minutes and to my surprise he was already there.  
"Woah...do you live nearby?" I asked as soon as i reached to the swingset.  
"Yeah about 5 blocks away." He smiled.  
"I was literally just 2 blocks away! How did you get here so fast?"  
"Uhhh...Athlete speed?" He said nervously.  
"So you ran?"  
"I walked fast."  
"That means you ran?"  
"Just walked fast."  
"You are a terrible liar you know." I laughed taking my seat next to him.  
"I just...uh you know...umm." He struggled.  
"But a good guy too...to think you were actually happy to see me even after how i behaved." I said ducking my head low. "I am sorry Tj."   
.  
.  
.  
"May...i know...why you avoided me?" He asked slowly.  
"It's so dumb...i heard two guys saying that you helped me because you wanted to impress Buffy cause you have a crush on her and felt so bad thinking that it meant nothing to you as much as it meant to me and th---"  
"W- wo-woah Buffy!? Cyrus i could never like her cause i a--"   
"Gay. I know...Buffy told me." I finished.  
He looked at me sadly and then turned away.  
"So..yeah...who wants to be friends with a....gay kid right?" He whispered.  
"Tj! Wha---no that's not what i mea---"  
"Its ok Cyrus...i get it." He said raising his hand to stop me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes...but no i couldn't let him think i hate him or something....i had tell him.  
"My bestfriend is dating my crush."

TJ's Pov   
*******

I ducked my head feeling horrible.  
He knows and now he hates me.  
Damn it.  
I always knew that maybe i would never have a chance but still i hoped....but right now my hope was crushed.  
I wanted to run away and just cry or something.  
But on the call he said he needed me. So i knew i wasn't leaving until he tells me to. I did my best to hold back my tears as we sat there silently.

"My bestfriend is dating my crush."   
"Huh." I said as i was barely paying attention.  
"My bestfriend is dating my crush." He said a little louder this time. "That's what i told you right?" He asked and i nodded.  
"M-my bestfriend is Andi Mack and my c-crush is...."   
"Jonah Beck!" I completed catching on what he was trying to say. He nodded and looked down.  
"Oh my God Cyrus! I am so sorry i had no idea i am sorry." I said.

Damn i kinda called him a homophobe or something earlier.  
"So you're..." I asked and he nodded.  
Damn....  
A part of me was so damn happy...He likes boys...Cyrus likes boys.  
But the other part of me was crushed....Because that boy is Jonah...he likes Jonah.  
But i knew that this wasn't the time for sulking...he needed me...i plan on being there for him.  
I knew how much he was hurting...i mean that's the same with me right?  
The guy i like, likes someone else whose with someone else.  
It must be killing him...so why are his friends not there for him?  
Where the hell are they when he is hurting so much...i know he is used to faking a smile but i have seen how he is always there for anyone and everyone who needs him. But then why is he facing this alone? To be honest i know why....

"Why do you do this?" I asked him.  
"Do what?"  
"Try to take all the pain alone." He looked a little astonished by my question but the smiled and looked away.  
"I don't do that." He said.  
"You do."  
"I just....people have enough problems on t-their plate....i dont wanna add to it by bugging them with my issues." He explained.  
"But if you can be there for everyone...then what's wrong with being the needy one sometimes?" He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Its okay to share how you feel sometimes...there might not be anything anyone can do about your pain and misery but atleast you will have someone to lean on...you won't be alone."   
.  
.  
.  
"You want me to lean on someone...would you be the one to do that?" He asked.   
I didn't know how to answer that.  
I just looked at him blankly.

"Tj?" He said softly looking straight in my eyes.  
"Yes?" I gulped.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"   
.  
.  
.  
Huh?  
What?

*******************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why is Cyrus asking this out of the blue?  
How will Tj react?  
Will they be able to overcome every obstacle standing in their way?  
Well...keep reading to find out!  
Let me know all you views and thoughts.  
Love you all...see you soon with a new chapter of Unrequited Love.


	3. Not a Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a delayed update...  
I had my University Exams...  
but now that i am done with the semester i will update more often...so sorry for earlier...  
But here you go Lovely Readers...with a new chapter of Unrequited Love...  
Hope you enjoy...

*You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside   
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry*

Tj's Pov   
*******

"Will you be my boyfriend?"   
.  
.  
.  
Wait what?  
.  
.  
.  
"You mean....as in fake date you?" I asked.  
"What!? That's the first thing that comes to you your mind?" He bursted out laughing.  
"Well...yeah? You wouldn't really ask me out right....i mean that would be crazy." I laughed along nervously.  
"What if i was?" He asked still chuckling and damn does he know how cute he looks right now.  
"Were you?" I say in a playful tone but i swear my heart is beating so fast that it might just jump out of my system at this rate.  
"Hahaha sorry i just wanted to see you panic."  
"See me panic?"  
"Uhh well you always have that calm demeanor around you...like nothing ever gets you worked up you know...even when you play basketball."  
"You have seen me play?" I asked....cause me and Buffy are not in the same team anymore ever since she started her own team.  
"Well...i support our school official team." He said the tip of his ears turning red.

Could it be he came to see me?  
Or worse could he like someone from the team?  
No...that's ri- that's ridiculous....he likes jonah...  
As if that makes it any better.  
Ughhhhh

"What are you thinking?" He asked pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"I asked what are you thinking that has your brows all furrowed?"   
"Uhhh nothing...just stuff...but what's bothering you?"   
"What? Nothing...i just wanted to see you."   
.  
.  
.  
"Me too....but i can tell something is up." He looked at me for a second with an unreadable expression then looked away sadly.  
"Its not my place to tell you this...and i can't tell you anything without telling you that one thing." He explained.  
"Keeping secrets is good but if they are hurting you then i don't think you should burden yourself like that...i still stand on my word...lean on people...let me be there for you." The shock on his face was actually mirroring my own...did i really just said that?  
.  
.  
.  
The more time that went by with silence between us the more the unsettling feeling grew in me.  
He must be creeped out or something....  
Ughhhh why do i have such a big mouth???  
Always saying the wrong things...  
Classic Tj...ruining things before they even start.

"You know...usually...i am the one who makes people go speechless...i never thought that anyone could make me go speechless." He said finally looking at me.  
"And to be honest...woahh it's a weird feeling...not knowing what to say..."  
"I didn't mean to creep you out!" I yelped.  
"Creep me out...wha...no that's not what i meant." He said laughing and making me finally sigh.  
"I am sorry...just...i am not very good with words."  
"You are great with words...trust me." I looked at him as he gave me the warmest and most gentle smile.

"So.....its Jonah...he thinks...he like guys." He finally says.  
"Thinks? What do you think?" I asked.  
"I am not sure...it's just...overwhelming you know...like all this time i knew my feelings would never be returned and then suddenly he just goes like i like boys...and the worst part is he likes some particular guy....i just...i don't know how to take in all that like...its suffocating...i don't wanna feel like this."   
I knew that is definitely what i didn't want to hear...why are we always talking about him...why can't he just get over him...why?   
"Do you really like him alot?" I asked.  
"What?"  
"Do you really like Jonah that much?"   
"I....yeah i do....not that it matters." He said smiling sadly.  
"What if you are the guy...he likes." I swear i dreaded asking that question but i just can't...i can't see him like this...  
"Its impossible...he would have told me if he did and---"  
"Sometimes...its not that easy to tell the person that you love them." He paused and looked at me.  
"You are....talking about your crush." He stated.

No stupid i am talking about you.  
I wanted to say that but i knew i couldn't.  
Instead crushing my own heart and binding my feelings i say this:

"I will help you to make jonah like you back."  
"Wha--- no Tj its ok...i will be f--"  
"Well you are not fine right now...if there is a chance i won't let it slip away." A chance of making you happy for once.  
"I....okay." He said almost to himself as if trying to take in the new hope...a hope risen by burning away my feelings.

I wanted to stay...but i knew i couldn't hold it in....my emotions ready to flow out.  
So i faked a call by my mom.  
"That's my mom....i gotta go." I said my voice cracking a bit.  
"Oh sure...are you...are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah...yeah i will see you at school?" I quickly got up ready to leave.  
"Tj! Wait...just tell him..." I looked back with confusion. "The guy you love...just tell him." He said smiling again amd darn that smile....is going to be the death of me.

**************************************************************************

Cyrus's Pov  
**********

So apparently Jonah wasted no time in breaking up with Andi and i finally decided to face her as i knew she needed the good hair crew together.  
So yeah the weekend was mostly about me comforting both Jonah and Andi but well something just made me less stressed or tensed....  
That something is actually someone...Tj, he was there for me the whole time constantly listening to all my rants and making me feel so much better...its weird how he who barely knows me can do that...i mean like how does he do that?  
And no matter how much i try to avoid it...i know something is troubling him too..but he refuses to tell me and well i am trying to respect his decision...i will give him some time to warm up to me and feel safe and comfortable enough to actually tell me what's going on.

I was by my locker the next morning when i heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Underdog!"   
"Hey yourself basketball guy!" I smiled turning to him.  
"I came up with a plan to set you up with Jonah!"   
"Plan? How?" I asked raising my brows.  
"Fake dating me! It will 100% work...it works in books and movies."   
"And that's what they are.....books and movies."   
"What's the harm in trying? What if it actually works?" He insisted.  
"Actually...you are right..no harm in trying right?"   
"Wait...what a-are you agreeing????" He asked excitedly.  
"Haha sure why not."  
"Oh my god...i swear it will work Cyrus...it always work...i will meet you at lunch wait for me ok...we will go together." With that he just rushed away.

What was that?  
Why is he so giddy?  
Ughh who knows i don't really have the strength to think...besides i think its good to have tj around...i mean no offense i love my friends...but sometimes its good to have a escape...no wait...tj is not my escape, he is my...my...someone i can count on...someone whom i can show my vulnerability without being judged...i don't know what i should call him but he is definitely someone i need...in my life.

{Lunch time}

"Heyyy...sorry i am late." Tj huffed jogging towards me.  
"No problem...shall we?"  
"Yeah let's go." He grabbed my hand in his interlocking our fingers.  
I just looked at him a little astonished by that.  
"Uhhh i thought it would make our relationship look ...uh real." He said nervously looking away and i could feel the tip of his ears turning red...is-is he blushing? I just nodded feeling my own face turn red...damnn what is this feeling?

As soon as we spotted the good hair crew...it felt my breath caught in...for some reason i felt guilty to face Andi but Jonah would have to break up with her eventually...but i just felt like it was because of me....Tj squeezed my hand pulling me out of my trance. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you ok? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said biting his lips.  
"No, no i just...i am nervous...can you do all the talking there?"  
"Uh yeah sure." I squeezed back his hand and we moved to the table where Buffy and Andi were seated.  
They both looked up at us, then our hands making me blush and had that questioning look.

"Hi?" Andi spoke looking at Tj.  
"Hey." Tj smiled confidently like always and urged me to sit.  
"Soooo..." Buffy begun.  
"We are dating." Tj stated lifting up at our interlocked hands.  
Ahhhhh...that was sudden! I quickly ducked my head down in embarrassment.  
"Oh god Cyrus!!! Why didn't you tell us?" Andi finally said after a moment of silence.  
I looked at them and they both had soft smiles on their faces...they are okay with this.  
"I--"   
"What is he doing here?" Suddenly Jonah's voice echoed as he appeared.  
I looked at him and he looked pissed.  
.  
.  
"Well apparently this is our Cyrus' boyfriend." Andi squealed.  
"What? Since when?"   
"Since i asked him out on friday." Tj said.  
Jonah's expression changed for a moment but then the pissed look was back. That's when i realized i faked my mom's call to get away from him and meet tj...Fml.  
"Cyrus...come on let's get some coke for everyone." I nodded and got up.  
"Do you want one too Teej?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure Cy." He said with a soft smile which made his eyes crinkle and my heart skipped a beat.  
What was that?  
That feeling?

"Cyrus!" Jonah said suddenly grabbing my arm.  
"Uh yeah...yeah let's go."   
"Cyrus....are you crazy? Him seriously?" He finally spoke.  
"Uhh yeah what's wrong with him?"  
"He is the same guy who bullied Buffy and caused her so much trouble."  
"And he already apologized for that." I said a little too harshly.  
What is wrong with me?  
"But he is not a good person....he is taking advantage of you."  
"You don't even know him!"   
"I do...that's why i am telling you to stay away from him an---"  
"I think i am big enough to make my own decision." I argued.  
But why am I getting so offended.  
"Cyrus he is gonna hurt you." 

Like you do? I wanted to ask but just ignored it.  
Lifting up the glasses i walked back to the table Jonah following right behind me.  
This is what we wanted right?  
For him to react? And now that he is reacting...i feel uneasy...i am not sure why but i do.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
We came back to the table while Buffy Tj and Andi seemed to be getting along well.  
I handed tj his drink and he smiled at me again.  
We sat down and damn i was nervous for some reason.  
I kept fidgeting my fingers until Tj stopped them by interlocking his hand into mine....for a moment i froze but when he looked at me with a worried expression i just smiled and nodded...i squeezed back his hand nodding that I am fine and we simply held hands under the table.

"Joah you're pretty quiet today...are you okay?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah you barely spoke...is something wrong?" Tj added.  
"Yes." Jonah said in a low voice.  
"Huh?"   
"You...you are what's wrong!" He said a little louder this time.  
"Woah jonah--" Buffy interrupted but he went on.  
"You are a freaking bully...a bully who caused trouble for my friend---"  
"I already apologized for that." Tj intervened.  
His grip on my hand tightened as i felt him tense up.  
"Oh as if that changes anything...you are still going to be a bully. Who hurts people and plans to hurt Cyrus too an--"  
"I am not a bully." Tj said in barely a whisper as he looked down.  
"And that's not gonna change...once a bully always a bully....jus-just last week i saw him beating the shit out of someone...didn't you beat up Macvoy?"  
Tj clenched his fist.  
"See he is not saying anything...because its true...Cyrus i am telling you...he is a monster...he is going to hurt you too eventually....just like he hurt buffy and---"  
"Okay Jonah that's enough." Buffy's voice echoed.  
But all i could see was Tj, him tensing up...his head lowered due to guilt...his hands fisted...and his eyes pained.  
"He is a bully and will be a bul---" Jonah's rambling was cut of by Tj banging his hand on the table   
"I am not a fucking Bully!" He yelled and got up.  
.  
.  
.  
He glanced at me after realizing what he did...and i could see it a look of being ashamed on his face which turned into sadness and he looked away.  
With that he left.   
His eyes....  
Were those...  
Tears?

"Cyrus i---" Jonah spoke but i lifted my hand stopping him.  
"Save it." I said and ran after Tj.

**************************************************************************  
Tj Pov  
******

"Do you want one too Teej?" Cyrus asked.  
Wait....  
Did he just call me teej!!!  
Oh my God...so cute....ugghhhhh.  
Keep it together Tj! Act cool!  
"Yeah sure Cy." And just for a moment...i think i saw him blush.  
But ugh that Jonah he dragged my Cyrus away...i mean not mine yet but yeah.

"So you finally decided to man up and tell Cyrus huh?" Buffy smirked.  
"Wait!! You already knew?" Andi asked looking between us surprised.  
"Yeah she kinda found out." I laughed.  
"Kinda...you looked like a puppy begging to be loved by Cyrus." She snorted.  
"Hey!!!" I mocked and the three of us got comfortable pretty quickly.  
.  
.  
"Well don't break his heart ok...we may look sweet but i can murder you and Buffy can hide your body." Andi threatened squinting her eyes.  
"I would never....als-- oh they are coming back." I said when i saw Cyrus coming back along with Jonah.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I am not a fucking bully!" I banged my hands on the table.  
I glanced at Cyrus after realizing what i just did...and i could see it in his eyes...a fear, a troubled look....a...a disappointed and disapproving look.  
Shit.  
I blew it up didn't I?  
I can't take this...i need to go...i can't breathe.  
I grabbed my bag and left not turning back to the voices calling my name.  
I blew it...that one chance with Cyrus...that only chance i was ever gonna have.

I am not mad at being called a bully...cause maybe i am a bully...maybe that is the reason i was unable to talk to Cyrus until now...what i am mad at is being called a bully infront of Cyrus and reacting like that...Jonah is not wrong...i have done horrible things...things i should be ashamed of...things i wish i didn't do...but...  
My love for Cyrus is true...i swear to god...i didnt do anything intentionally...i am not a bad guy...i just mess things up.   
I hate the fact that all this time i tried so hard to keep this part of myself locked away...i tried so hard to hide this side of me from him...and now its out in the open and i have lost him before i even had a chance to have him.  
I closed my eyes tightly at the thought and a few tears fell to the ground.  
Pathetic! Now i am crying too...what a loser.  
Rubbing at my eyes harshly i just kept on walking.

**************************************************************************

Cyrus Pov  
********

What the hell just happened?  
I can't believe that Jonah could be so rude.  
Actually that is least of my concerns right now.  
I need to find him.  
I need to find Tj.  
But damn...where did he go?

I looked around frantically but no sign of him.  
I don't know what Jonah said was true or not ...all i know is i don't give a damn about it.  
All i know is Tj is the guy who pulled me out of my misery...he made me believe that its ok to trust someone with my burdens...he made me feel important and wanted...i am pretty sure he had a reason for all the things he did...i can say one thing for sure...He is definitely not a bad guy...and i will make sure he knows that too. I don't care what everyone says i believe him...and i am not gonna let go.

I ran towards the only place i could think of...the place where it all begin...the place where we met.  
And there he was sitting on a swing, his head hung low and sniffling quietly.  
I approached him slowly.  
"Hey."   
He looked up for a second then ducked down his head...i looked at his hands fisting even more tightly making his knuckles go white.  
"Tj--"  
"I am not a bully." He whispered.  
"I know."   
"I--i am sorry...i shouldn't have come...i sp-oiled ur lunch and--"   
"Did you hit Macvoy?" I asked suddenly making him flinch. Shit i didn't mean it like that.  
"Look ...i know you had a reason...i just wanna know you better...well i do know you a little about you...you wouldn't do anything without a reason. What happened?" I asked softly kneeling infront of him.  
"I am...sorry."   
"Tj stop...you have nothing to be sorry about...infact i should be the one apologizing f--"   
"No you don---" he begun but i cut him off.  
"No listen...i am so sorry Teej...i had no idea that Jonah will....he is not like that usually...i am so sorry...he said such horrible things about you and i didn't even stop him an---"   
"Cyrus!" I looked up and saw his swollen eyes...he looked incredibly tired but also flawless.  
"I did hit Macvoy." And there it was that look...of guilt...i hate that look...why does he have that. He looked away and continued.  
"He misbehaved with my cousin at a party...i told him to stay away from her...bu-ut he started a fight...if i didn't beat him up...he would have hit me so i had no choice."  
"See...you had a reason...i knew it." I smiled widely and he just looked down again.  
"I am just....not a bully." He said again softly.  
"Hey...look at me." He looked up back at my face. "Tj i believe you.. i would have been mad at you if you didn't hit Macvoy in your defense...that idiot asked for it...and you did the right thing....i don't care what they say about you because i know who you are and i trust you...and well i just want you to know i will always stand by you...after all how will i live without my boyfriend?" I said with a wink and a playful smile.  
"T-thankyou.." He muttered and and rubbed his eyes with a sleeve of his hoddie.  
He looked adorable...i smiled and did the only thing i should have.

**************************************************************************

Tj's Pov   
*******

Shit.  
I can't stop crying.  
Yes....this is just how happy i am.  
He trusts me.  
He cares and that's all that matters.

I kept rubbing my face to get rid of any traces of me crying.  
But i just couldn't stop.  
"Tj?"   
"Mmm?" I still refused to remove my hand.  
I dont want Cyrus to see me like this.  
Well he already did but still.  
"I am going to hug you." And before i could process what he just said a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me into his chest.  
I froze.  
.  
.  
.  
Is he....hugging me?  
Out of his...own will?  
Another wave of happiness just flowed through me and i just couldn't hold back.  
I didn't stop my tears from flowing while i hugged him back tightly wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest.  
But no i wanna hug him properly.  
I got off the swing letting go only for a second and whipping him off his feet again.  
He grasped when i almost lifted him off the ground. But then he wrapped his hands back around me patting my head as i buried it more into the crook of his neck.  
"I got you." He whispered and that was all i needed to hear.

This is it.  
I am gonna fight for you.  
No matter how long it takes.  
I will make you mine.  
Because being this close to you makes me crave you more.  
I won't let go now.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
How will Tj make Cyrus fall for him?  
What is that feeling..within Cyrus?  
Whay was Jonah so rude?  
Stay tuned to get all those answers...  
Let me know all you thoughts and views...  
See you guys soon with a new chapter...  
Until than Thankyou for all the love and support!


	4. When you close your eyes, I am by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely leaders!!!  
I am sorry for being so inactive now a days.  
But been a little busy...
> 
> Anyways the New chapter is out!!!  
Hope you guys enjoy it.

*I'll turn off the lights and let you sleep  
Just close your eyes relax and breathe, In slowly,   
No, don't feel lonely cause, I'll be right here, by your side  
If you should awake into the night.

Keep dreaming...  
Cause I'll be keeping your, heart in mine,  
(Don't you know I'll always be near)  
Even in the hardest time,  
(Don't you know I'm always right here)

When you're feeling lost...  
Don't give up because, It's alright,  
When you close your eyes,  
I'm by your side.*

Tj’s Pov   
*********  
*its where my demons hide, its where my demons hide...don’t get too close its dark in---*

"Hello?" I groaned as i swiped the phone to answer.  
"Hey, were you asleep?"  
I quickly sat up in a sitting position...checking the time on the digital clock beside my bed.  
2:17am.  
"Cyrus!!! Hey!!! Are you alright?"   
"Omg you were totally sleeping weren't you?" He whined.  
"No i wasn't...nevermind that...are you ok?"  
"Yes yes...i just...wanted to..sorry i woke you up..you can go back to sleep." He rambled on.  
"Woah woah relax...i am up okay...i probably won't be able to sleep now...so you better keep me company for sometime yeah?" Damn he is so adorable.  
"Of course!"  
"So what happened?" I layed back into the covers pulling them over my head.  
"Uhh i wanted to ask you something?"  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"Uhh you can totally say no ok...i wouldn't mind at all ok...so you don't have to force yourself to agre--"   
"Cy...what is it???" I chuckled...why does he overthink so much?  
"So umm Jonah called me." I stiffened at that...my smile vanishing...they are good friends of course they talk on call all the time.  
"I was really mad at him...but he apologized an---"   
"Cyrus i don't need his apology...i am over it...its cool." I cut him off.  
"Well i am not!"   
"Cyr---" I tried but this time he interrupted me.  
"No listen...you didn't deserve that...he was wrong and the last thing he could do is atleast apologize." I sighed  
I knew arguing with him was useless...but yeah i couldn't help but have a giddy feeling in my belly...he is standing up for me and i couldn't be any more happier!

"So well he wanted the good hair crew to hangout as is been awhile since we all went out together."   
"Well that's great..." I forced out.  
"There's more."   
"Ok?"  
"I swear i want to go...but...they are...they want to go to the haunted house."  
"What? You don't have to go then." What type of friends are all of them.  
"I couldn't say no...Jonah said he would stay by me the whole time but..." He sighed.  
"What about Buffy...she must have changed the plan?" I asked.  
"She seemed excited...and told me to ask...you to come along too...i mean you don't have to...i know things with Jonah are not so great and you probably don't wanna come and--"  
"I will be there." I stated.  
"What?....A-are you sure?" .  
"Yeah...if that makes you feel better then i am there."   
.  
.  
.  
Did i went too far?  
Ughhh me and my big mouth!!!  
Shit what should i do????  
Ughhhhh.  
"It would make me way lot better if you come...but i can't be selfish...are you really sure?"

Selfish? Are you crazy?  
I love every moment i could be with you.  
I love being around you.  
I love y--- no i...what am i thinking.

"Well that's what boyfriends do right?" I said without thinking.  
"Well so can i expect my boyfriend to pick me up at 2 tomorrow?" He said.

I couldn't help but grin....  
I know he doesn't mean it but still....ahhh so cute.  
I think i might die.

"You got it." I laughed and he laughed along.

"Sorry for waking you up."   
"Sorry you have to deal with a bully like me." I answered immediately.  
"Wha---"  
"See that sounds weird doesn't it? Everytime you apologize for minor things like that...that's exactly how i feel."  
"That's....the worst demonstration you could have given...don't you dare call yourself that." I could literally feel how he must have scrunched his nose and brows with a small pout when he said that.  
"I was joking."   
"I don't think that is funny." Why are you...why do you care so much???  
"I am sorry...i know i am not great with words."  
"You are amazing with words."  
"You are the only one who thinks that." I snorted.  
"Well...i hope that it stays that way...i don't want anyone else to see this side of you."  
.  
.  
.  
"Yeah...do you wanna know something else?" I whispered.  
"What?"  
"You're the only person i can talk to like this."  
.  
.  
.  
Shit....these feelings...how do i stop them?  
They just...keep growing.  
Is it possible?  
Is it even possible to surpress them?

Why is he not saying anything?  
Was i being creepy?  
Should i take that back somehow?  
I was just about to speak when he cut me off.

"Cyr---"  
"Say that when you meet me."   
"What?"  
"I wanna see your face when you say that?" 

What?  
Why?

"I...don't know why...but i wish i could really see you right now." He sighed.  
What is that supposed to mean.  
"Want...me to come?"  
"What? Of course not...its fucking cold."  
"Wait...since when...did you start cursing?" I faked a gasp.  
"Since....i started hanging out with you?"   
"What???? Are you calling me a bad influence Mr.Goodman?"  
"Well i....yes Mr.Kippen, you are a bad influence." He answered making me gasp again a little louder this time.  
We both burst out laughing the next second.  
"What was with that accent?" He laughed.  
"I don't know...it just came to me." I chuckled along. 

We talked for a little while until he finally hung up.  
This has been happening for a while now...we talk a lot...like really a lot...it feels like we are bestfriends or something its so comfortable and soothing...we don't even have to try to put any effort.  
At times he ends up saying things that are just...ughhh so...makes my heart burst out of chest for beating so rapidly.... but when the reality hits me...i know he didn't mean it the way i do and it just kinda breaks my heart.  
But all this time i wished for Cyrus to be around me and now when i am finally getting that...i guess that's more than enough for me right now...though i can't help but get a little greedy at times...but i know that's not possible...and well as long as i am able to see him and talk to him i will somehow make it...i will somehow teach my heart to live with it but if there is any chance…any chance at all…I won’tlet it go.  
Well i guess it would be a happening day tomorrow..

.  
.  
.  
"Tj i am making pas--- what the hell happened here." My mom gasped as she entered my room and saw me sitting in the pool of my scattered clothes.  
"I don't know what to wear." I stated.  
"Ohhh...okay...where are you going?" She asked stepping in and closing the door behind her.  
"Out...with Cyrus and his friends."   
"Does his friends include that Joey guy too?" She frowned.  
Well i tell her everything so she knows about what happened at lunch that day.  
"Yes."   
"Tj!!!!"  
"But i am going for Cyrus ok? So relax...Besides as long as he trusts me i don't really give a fuck about what other thin--"  
"Language!"  
"Sorry...i mean it doesn't matter mom...i will be fine." I sighed.  
"I know that...but still...just punch him in the face if he says something mean this time."  
"Woahh cool down woman!" I laughed.  
"Whatever...so need some help?" I nodded as she looked around.  
"Well you really need some shopping son."  
.  
.  
.  
"Well i knew this time would come when my little boy would come to me for dating advice." She said while folding the scattered clothes.  
"I...came to you for dressing advice."  
"Yeah dressing for your date."  
"Umm no it's not really a da--" But she cut me off by while holding out my zipper hoodie.  
"Ok and you can wear this hoodie...its your favorite right?" She smiled.  
"You brought this for me...remember?" I smiled back.  
"What...really?"  
"Yeah that's why its my favorite."  
"Oh Tj...i am so sorry...i barely go shopping with you anymore."  
"Nah don't worry about that...you know it's cool...i am not really a shopping guy."  
“You loved it back then….So don’t lie to me…”  
“Mom…” I sighed, I shouldn’t have mentioned that.  
“Ever since your dad and I….you know what? Lets go shopping next week…you can…no you should invite Cyrus I would definitely like to meet him.” I laughed and nodded while we chat a bit more.  
.  
.  
.  
“Well have fun sweetheart.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cyrus’ Pov  
***********

So he is late.  
Tj is late.  
Tj is never late.  
In fact ever since I have met him this is the first time ever he is late.  
I sighed…I understand that he might not wanna come.  
He is not coming is he? I sighed again.  
I knew I should have expected that but I just….felt so…Disappointed.  
No….I shouldn’t be so selfish…  
I should call Buffy so she picks me up now.

I was just about to dial her number when his car pulled up.  
“Sorry I am late…my mom kept talking…and well it had been a while so I just lost the track of tim--” He stopped when I started laughing.  
It’s so cute all his rambling. He must have realized what he did because he ducked his head but I could see that he was embarrassed due to the tip of his ears turning red.  
Anyways we headed to the venue and I got off first while Tj parked the car.

I walked over to the fimiliar group of teens.  
“Hey guys.”   
Jonah walked to me engulfing me into a big hug.   
Which, By the way…. is strange.  
Cause that’s not like him…he never hugs me.  
I stood their awkwardly not really knowing how to react to this.

“I am so glad you came.” He murmured as he lets go.  
“Uh yeah.” I looked at him but suddenly his smile was replaced by a frown as he looked behind me.  
I turned to look at whatever he was looking at and saw a very uncomfortable Tj coming towards us.  
Shit…  
I don’t want him to feel like an outsider or something…  
If only I wasn’t this selfish he didn’t have to come.  
I was about to call out for him but before I could he was pulled into an hug by Andi.

“Hey Tj! Its so good to see you.” She squealed.  
As they joined us…I could feel the rising tension.  
“You came too.” Jonah stated looking straight at Tj.  
“Yeah isn’t that great…I told Cyrus to invite him.” Buffy intervened.  
This seem to have the boys break their intense gazes while I thankfully nodded at her.

“Well let’s get going then.” Andi chimed in.  
Before I could register what was happening Jonah grabbed my hand and stated pulling me away.  
“ Jonah wh---wait.”   
“I told you I would stay with you the whole time didn’t I?” He said in a harsh tone that I had never heard before.   
He stopped for a second as if catching on what he did.  
He sighed…and then looked at me with the same old sweet smile plastered on his face.  
“I mean I know you are scared of these things so… let’s stick together yeah?” I nodded forcing on a smile as he led me on towards the haunted house.

This is so strange…what is this feeling.   
I looked back and my eyes met with Tj who looked fatigued but that look was gone in an instant as he smiled and gave me a thumbs up.  
I couldn’t help but feel….that he…  
It couldn’t be…could it?  
Was he faking that smile?  
That is impossible…he was the one who suggested this fake dating thing.  
Don’t be ridiculous Cyrus!!!

We all walked into that creepy house I shivered as though ice had replaced my spine. The cold air enveloped the entire body. Even the multiple layering of my clothes couldn’t protect me. As we went in further, A musty, dank order crept into my nose. I grabbed onto Jonah’s arm tighter. A howl echoed throughout the house making me grasp. Shit I dropped my phone.

I bent to pick it up and reached out for Jonah’s hand…WHAT THE FUCK!!!!  
“Jonah!” I whispered yelled.  
“Jonah!” I said a little louder.  
But he was no where in sight. Suddenly I saw something move from the corner of my eyes.  
“Buffy? Tj? Andi? Guys?”   
I looked around the room, the thin strips of wallpaper showed little trucks. Crayon marking scrambled upon the wall where the wallpaper used to stick. A toy dinosaur missing its head on the corner of the room along with a doll faced down on the floor.  
The shadow moved again…and that definitely wasn’t any of my friends .  
I flinched and closed my eyes tightly hoping to somehow stop this.  
Shit! Shit! Shit!  
I shouldn’t have come.  
Now I am going to die!!!!!

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 

TJ’s Pov  
*********

This is BS!  
Like really…I could have done this better.  
These shitty jump scares are not even scary. What a stupid set up.  
Ughh totally a waste to come. That jackass took Cyrus with him and the girls seem to like clinging onto each other making me think like I am 5th wheeling or something.  
I sighed…I only came for Cyrus…atleast for his moral support lets just get over with this bullshit.  
I tucked my hands in my pocket and moved forward…That’s when I heard something. Is someone crying? Another shitty jump scare?  
I looked forward to see someone crouching on the floor with their face ducked down.  
Wait….I recognize that cardigan…Cyrus!??

I slowly approached the figure placing my hand on his shoulder and he let out a blood screeching scream making me fall back.  
“Cyrus! Stop Stop! It’s Me…TJ!!! Heyyyy!” He finally calmed down and looked at me.  
I could see the tears in his eyes. He bit his trembling lips and jumped on me.  
“I was so scared!!!!” He cried.   
I immediately wrapped my hands around him and he calmed down.  
I helped him get up as he wiped away his tears and sniffled.  
“You okay? Where the hell is Jonah and the others?” I asked dusting off his pants.  
“We got separated…I was…so petrified.” He mumbled.

Of course he was so scared…it’s his first time in a haunted house…That stupid Jonah how can he leave him alone?  
I sighed and took off my hoodie.  
“Wear this.” I said.  
“But..I am not cold and that’s the only warm thing you are wearing.”   
“I don’t get cold…Just put it on.”  
He furrowed but did as told and just like I thought I was big for him. Damn he looks so cute.  
I grabbed the hood pulling it over his head which covered half of face upto his nose.

“Wha---” He begun.  
“Just keep it on…this way you won’t be able to see anything. Just give me your hand and let’s get out of here.” I tell him.

He reaches out his hand somewhere in the air with the sleeves hanging…What is he trying to do?  
Then he tilted his head upward peeking and trying to see me.  
“You are not holding it. I can barely see you know?”   
“Oh sorry.” I chuckled…So that’s what he was trying to do? Awwww, So cute!  
I grabbed his hand interlocking our fingers.  
I looked at him…well the only thing visible from underneath the hood, his lips which had a small smile…making me grin from ear to ear.

“Shall we?” I asked and he nodded.  
We walked a little ahead and heard some groaning.  
“What is that?” He whispered grabbing my arm with his other hand.  
“Just don’t look okay? Come here?” I wrapped my arms around his shoulder pulling him closer to my side.  
He snuggled closer now clutching his fist into my shirt near my stomach.  
Ughhhh he is going to be the death of me. 

As we finally make out I turn to face him and pulled up his hood enough so I could see his face.  
He looked up at me with a smile…his hands still fisted in my shirt.  
“We did it.” I mumbled mirroring his smile.  
“You did it.”   
We both just stared at each other with goofy smiles until the one and only *Jonah the ravager of my love life* interrupted us.

“Cyrus!” he yelled and we immediately let go of each other as Cyrus pulls off the hood and turned to face him.   
“ I am so sorry!! I didn’t realize you were gone.” He said grabbing his hand.  
“That’s alright I---” I walked away towards the girls dreading their small reunion.

“Yo how was it?” I asked bumping my shoulder on Buffy’s to get their attention.  
“Well it wasn’t that good but Andi here, kept screaming, scaring me as well.”I snorted.  
“Hey I was scared okay.” Andi argued.  
“Nothing was even happening!!!” Buffy said.  
“But---”  
“Okay girls break it up…I will get us some ice creams…tell me which flavors you guys want?” I jumped in.  
“Vanilla.”  
“Strawberry.”  
“Chocolate.” A third voice spoke making us all turn towards him.  
“Cyrus! How was it for you?” Andi asked hugging him.  
“A little terrifying but…I had someone to keep me from losing it.” He said and looked at me with that adorable smile I would die for.  
“Awwwwwwwww.” Both Buffy and Andi started making me blush a little.  
“Okay okay…That’s enough…I believe we were having some ice creams?” He asked turning to me.  
“Yeah I will just go and---”  
May I accompany you?” The girls started with the wooing again.  
“Cyrus and Tj under a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!” They sang making me blush madly…I must look ridiculous!!!  
“Oh Gosh what are we…5.” Cyrus chuckled and grabbed my am pulling me towards the stall.  
We could hear their giggles as we walked away.

“I am sorry about them..they can be a little immature at times.”   
“Uhh nah it’s alright.”  
“Thank you so much for coming today.” He said as we waited for our order.  
“Thank you for inviting me.”  
“Oh please I probably would have died in there without you.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Well it wasn’t that bad.”  
“Come on…don’t you remember my bloodshot scream?” He laughed making me laugh along.

“Your hoodie is so warm.” He mumbled pulling it closer to himself.  
“Yeah my mom got that for me.” I said proudly smiling to myself.  
“That’s adorable…who would have thought that the not so scary basketball guy still goes shopping with his mom?”   
“Hey! She just has a good taste.” I argued getting a little embarrassed.  
“That’s true…chill…I am just pulling your leg…I think it’s really cute.” I looked at him who had a warm smile making my heart beat like crazy ready to rip out of my chest.  
.  
.  
.  
Should I ask him?  
Uhhhh.  
Let’s just get over with it.

“Uhh Cy?”  
“Hm?”  
“So do you wanna go too?” I asked softly looking away.   
“Go where?”   
“Shopping…she umm…my mom…well we used to go alot before my--uh my parents…split.”  
“I am so sorry Tj…I didn’t know.”  
“Oh no it’s chill…my dad has barely been home ever since I could remember so it doesn’t really makes a difference if he gone..It’s mom…we used to be super close…but then she just kept to herself after the divorce….but these recent past months she has been trying hard to mend us…and it’s really going well…I am really happy. We are getting back to how we used to be…and sorry I am rambling---I am gonna shut up now.” I say ducking my head down.  
“Hey…it’s really nice to see you like this…I am so happy for you..thank you for telling me this.”  
“Thank you for listening?”   
“You don’t have to reply to everything you know.” He chuckled. “And as for the shopping offer with you guys…I don’t wanna intrude a---”  
“Intrude!? What are you talking about…in fact it was mom who invited you.”   
“Your mom…invited me?” Shit I didn’t mean to say that…I wanted to ask casually….ughhh fml.  
“Uhhh yes…yes she did.” I sighed.  
“She knows me?”  
“Uhh well I don’t really have much friends..atleast not true ones whom I mention to my mom.” I said scratching the back of my neck.  
“Then I am in…I mean your mom has a great choice…I could use a advice and two?”  
“Haha you already have a great fashion sense atleast more than me?”  
“Well no offence but all you wear is tshirts and hoddies…though that suits you a lot.” He giggled.  
“You think so?”  
“Yups totally I know so.”   
.  
.  
.   
“Aren’t you cold?” He asked.  
“Uh no I don’t get cold easily…being a athlete has it’s perks I guess.” 

We headed back to the group and I finally felt like I belong.  
Though I knew Jonah disliked me for some reason.  
Could it be he likes Cyrus too!?  
My whole plan will go down the drain if Cyrus confesses to him and he actually goes down agreeing with him and returning his feelings.  
No, No,No I can’t think like that.  
I looked at Jonah who was fascinatedly stared at Cyrus who was telling them some story.  
So…It’s true.  
He likes him.  
What should I do?

“There you go…thank you for this.” Cyrus said returning me my hoodie.  
“Not a big deal.”  
“Hey Tj.” I turned to the voice.  
“Yeah?”  
“I uh I am sorry about that day.” Jonah said looking at me then Cyrus who nodded and turning back to me.  
“It’s Cool…don’t worry about that.” I mumbled…so he suddenly normal with me? Why?  
“Great…Thanks man. Hey Cyrus! Do you need a ride home?”. He asked out of nowhere.  
“Uhh…actually Tj is dropping me.”   
“Well I guess he won’t mind if I did? Right Tj?” Jonah turned to me.  
“I need to talk to Cyrus…So I will drive him home? That’s okay with you right man?” He asked.  
“Uhhh yeah….sure…” What does he wanna talk about?  
“Cool…Cy-guy let’s go.”  
“Uh yeah…just give me a minute.” Cyrus said and Jonah nodded walking towards the car.  
“Are you ok?” He asked pulling me out of my trance.  
“Huh…what?”   
“I asked if you’re okay…you seem a little off.”  
“Uh no…I am good…I-I have to get to work.” What does he wanna talk about? He is not confessing to Cyrus is he?  
“Oh okay. But are you really alr--”   
“Yeah…I gotta go…I will text you.” I rushed away before even listening to his reply.

I slipped into my car grabbing the steering wheel and leaning my head against it and sighed.  
My head seemed to be spinning around.  
What am I gonna do now?  
Is it over for me?  
Is It?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Is Tj done for now??  
Will he ever be able to stop Jyrus from happening now?  
What will happen?  
How is he gonna flip the story in his favor?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!  
Also would you guys like Jonah's Pov?  
Let me know all your views and ideas.  
Thankyou for all the love and support!  
See you guys soon with another happening chapter of unrequited Love.  
Until then


	5. What is Happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Lovely Readers...  
I am here with a new chapter...  
Thankyou for all your love and support which is super motivating...especially the comments that makes we wanna update as soon as i can...so thanks a lot...  
Hope you enjoy!!!!

*The lingering question kept me up  
Two a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, hey

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again  
These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
(Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you) *

Tj's Pov   
*******

Okay.  
So Johan likes Cyrus.  
And he is not out yet.  
And he is Cyrus' bestfriend.

But if he really liked him then, he would have told Cyrus..i mean...they have known each other for what...3-4 years atleast?  
No....i think he realized his feelings for Cyrus because Cyrus started going out with me...which by the way is menacing because i suggested the fake dating thing because i thought Cyrus dating Jonah was a totally helpless case...which now is my biggest threat as the tables have turned.  
So what should i be doing now?  
No wait...just because Jonah decided he wants my Cyrus now...he can't just...ughhh no...i wont let that happen.  
I just need to level up my thing. I gotta turn this fake dating into real dating before either of them ends up confessing to each other.

Now...  
The biggest question is….. how the fuck am i supposed to do that!!?  
I definitely can't stop the conversations among them...even if i do manage to keep them apart during the day...they could still talk through texts and call..the only way is to...create a situation which causes figh---  
No no no! What am i thinking?  
I can't be that selfish...i know how much Jonah means to Cyrus...i can't cause any sort of trouble for him...so...should i simply give up and get to how this all started...help Cyrus get together with Jonah?  
Get together my Ass!!! No way i won't let that happen!!! I can't give up like that!!  
I kicked a small rock infront of me in frustration.

Ughhh what do i do?  
How do i get Cyrus to like me back????  
Howwwwww???

"Fuck." I whimpered when i bumped into this guy who stepped on my foot.  
"Shit!!! I am so sorry dude i wasn't loo--- TJ!!?" I looked up as he called my name.  
"Woah Trev! Heyy man!!" We both do a bro-hug.  
"It's been so long...so good to see you again."  
"Haha yeah...how have you been?" I laughed...So basically Trevor is a friend of mine...we used to live in the same neighborhood until he moved away.  
"All good." I bent down to pick the paper that he dropped during that clash of ours.  
"I think you dropped this." I said handing it to him while glancing at the paper.  
WTF!!!  
No way!!!

"Hey dude!!! Where did you get these." I asked.  
"Oh these passes? Actually i pre-booked them...my sister has some thing for Dinosaurs and dragons...haha so i was gonna take her there...too bad we are not going anymore." He laughed.  
"Why not?"  
"Actually she broke her leg last week...and well even if i insisted on carrying her there my mom won't let us go...you know how moms can be."   
"Uhh yeah." I just couldn't take my eyes off those passes...Cyrus loves them too...he wanted to go.  
I remember how sad he was when the tickets were sold out.

"J."  
"Tj!"  
"Uh yeah sorry." I said breaking out of my trance.  
"I asked if you want them?"   
.  
.  
.  
Now i know how!!!!  
*************************************************************************************

Cyrus' Pov   
*********

Tj is ignoring me.  
He is avoiding me  
And i can't stomach that.  
It's already been the whole goddamn weekend.  
And guess i have been cursing alot.  
Ughhhhh....  
I...i just can't bare it.  
I...need...why is...he ignoring me like that...did i do something?

I push through the crowd towards where his locker is.  
He stood there taking out some books...i went right in banging it shut.  
"Woah my hand alm---" He grasped pulling back his hand.  
"Why are you ignoring me?"   
"I am not ig---"  
"Yes you are...and i demand to know why?"   
"I just---" Before he could complete the morning bell went off.  
.  
.  
.  
“Cyrus let’s talk later.”   
“Tj please…Did I do something to upset you? Are you mad at me?” I asked grabbing his wrist.  
“Wha--- of course not Cy!” He said turning around and cupping my face with his hand.

I flinched at first but then…  
For some reason it felt incredibly soothing.  
I simply closed my eyes at the contact.

“Then why?” I whispered.  
“I am not avoiding you…infact I have a surprise for you.”  
“Surprise!” My eyes flung open at that.  
“Hehe yups…but I have a test right now…I really gotta go.”   
“But..I would literally die of curiosity!!!”  
“I know…but you gotta wait…Meet at lunch here okay?” He said letting go of me.  
“But I---”  
“Bye Cyrus!” His hand slipped on the side of my neck and his lips landed on top of my head.

And he was gone….  
Wait….  
Did he just…..  
Did he just KISSSSS MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
.  
.  
.  
I stood there staring at the now empty spot for longer than I should.   
Touching my head as if something hit it…very hard.  
A small smile creeping it’s way on my lips.  
What the hell is happening to me.  
Oh God!

************************************************************************************* 

Tj’s Pov  
*******

Oh Fuck!  
I kissed him!  
What was I thinking?  
No friend kisses their friend.  
(But boyfriends do.)   
What am I thinking!!!  
I am not his boyfriend. (Yet.)

I think I need to replace my brain somehow. (-_-)

I leaned against the locker waiting for him.  
I don't even know how he is going to react.  
I just...i was thinking about placing that kiss on his head because he looked so awfully cute and the next thing i knew i was actually doing it.  
As soon as i realized what the heck i had done...i tried to play it cool and casual and ran away.  
No i really did have a test...though i could barely focus...but history is a piece of cake for me...so its cool.

I leaned my head against the locker regretting everything and hoping that i didn't Creep Cyrus out.  
"Tj."   
I moved back tripping a few steps back at the abrupt voice.   
"Woah Cyrus Hey....y-you’re early...s-shouldn't you be in class?" I shrieked.  
"Oh yeah...i was damn curious...so i asked if i go early."  
"Oh alright." I sighed.  
.  
.  
.  
"So...?" He starts...his voice laced with excitement making me smile to myself.  
"Are you ready for this???"   
"Oh my God Tj!! Just tell me already please!!!"  
"Okay okay...so do you remember you told me about that fair? The dinosaurs thing? Whose tick---"   
"Yeah yeah i remember...what about it?" He raved.  
"So...." I smirked.  
"....No....No Way!!!" He begun.  
"Uh huh." I hummed revealing the two passes.  
"Ahhhhhh...OH MY GOD....OH GOD!!!!!!! HOW???" He exclaimed jumping on me.

I caught him easily and hugged him which was tough as he kept jumping and screaming like a child who might have seen a carnival for the first time.

"Shit Teej!!! I can't believe it...how did you?" He asked after finally letting go of me.  
"I have my sources." I proclaimed proudly.  
"I don't know how to thank you like its almost like a dream com---"

"Hey Cyrus!" And here it was that dreadful voice of the man who loves to ruin our moments.  
"Hi Jonah." I grunted.  
"Oh hey...whats up?" He asked.

YOU RUINED OUR GODDAMN MOMENT TO *WHAT'S UP* US?  
I really wanted to say that but i held back my thoughts.

"Jonah Hiiiiii." Cyrus intervened with a big grin on his face.  
"You look happy." He stated smiling.  
And there it was that smile...the smile that one wears when they talk to someone they adore. He does like Cyrus for sure...an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.  
"Yeahh...remember that paleontology fair i told you about---" Cyrus begun but Jonah cut him off.  
"Oh yeah...about that...i am so sorry...i should have pre-booked the passes and now they are sold out...i know how excited you were to go." He sighed.  
"Umm yeah...actually Tj got me some...passes." Cyrus said showing him the passes.  
"Oh...th-thats great...cool." Jonah croaked faking a smile.

But it seemed like he was not as good as i thought he would be at hiding his emotions.  
I turned my gaze to Cyrus who looked dejected and guilty.  
So they were gonna go together.  
I hated to see him like that...so gloomy and ughhh.

No matter how much i was looking forward to this thing with Cyrus.  
I can't see him so upset...if he wanted to go with Jonah...maybe i should backoff. Afterall he is never gonna fall for me...its the bitter truth of my story isn't it?  
I looked down… with a heavy and burning feeling in my chest I clenched my fist.   
I have to do this.  
I bit my tongue to hold back whatever this feeling was…and counted backwards…then finally I clicked my tongue before speaking.

"Oh i just remembered i have to…help mom with something tomorrow...maybe Jonah can go with you." I said.  
"What?" Cyrus mumbled.  
"Of course i will go...what do you say Cy-Guy??" I glanced at Jonah whose face had lighted up and gleamed with joy.  
"Uh yeah...sure."   
"Sorry guys i have class...gotta go." I quickly handed Jonah the passes and rushed out.

Maybe this is for the best.

*************************************************************************************

Cyrus' Pov   
*********

"Cyrus?"   
"Uh yeah sorry...what was that?" I said looking away from the empty space which was occupied by Tj moments ago.  
"I said...i will pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"   
"Yeah..yeah sure..see you." 

What just happened?  
He...  
He is actually trying to set me up with Jonah!!!  
I thought he would have given up on that by now.  
I mean sure… we got a reaction out of him which clearly showed that Jonah is just worried about me...he doesn't want me to get hurt...but that's it. He already admitted to liking someone else and so i just...  
But the point of us still continuing the fake dating thing is....  
To be honest i had no idea why we are still doing that...but it just felt...right.  
I have been alone for too long...handling everything on my own...its just...so calming and reassuring to have someone to lean on for a change...like...  
I am not as oblivious as it looks...i just like the feeling of being wanted and...  
What i am trying to say is....  
.  
.  
.  
I like Tj.  
And i am well aware of my feelings for him.  
I... not only like him...i might be...i am falling for him...hard.  
And this tightening feeling in my chest is something I am familiar to.  
Why can’t I ever fall for someone who would actually return my feelings?  
I need to get this out…this burdening heavy feeling…I need to get it out…My parents taught me talking helps…but the only time I ever used that method was with…Him….With Tj.  
Well it did help back then…maybe I should…

I rushed over to the gym.  
“Buffy!” I huffed.  
“Hey…are you…Okay?”   
“I need to talk.”   
“Let me grab my bag.”  
.  
.  
.  
“It’s been a while since we walked home together.” She stated taking a bite of her energy bar.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well Jonah and Tj keep stealing you from me.” She scoffed.  
“Yeah.”  
“Andi has a crush on you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Omg Cyrus you are not even listening.” She retorted grabbing my arm to stop us.  
“What?” I finally look up to meet her eyes.  
“I just said Andi has a crush on you!!”   
“She does?” I asked.  
“What…No…I was just checking if you’re paying attention…Which you aren’t certainly.”   
“I like Tj.”   
.  
.  
.  
“Of course you do…he is your boyfr--”  
“We are not dating.” I sighed.  
“Should we sit?” She offered and I simply nodded.

We went to our lair… The Spoons.  
I waited for Buffy as she went up to order our drinks.  
She doesn’t seem to be mad or pissed at me.  
She is taking it well…for now.  
I couldn’t help but feel guilty for lying to her for so long.  
But hey…this is my bestfriend…the same Buffy who kicked so many asses to defend me…who always stood by me to listen to my troubles and rantings…Who knew I don’t like to talk but still hangs around letting me know that she is there in case I wanna talk but at the same time respects my private space.  
It’s okay…It’s gonna be fine.

She came back placing our drinks along with a bowl of baby taters.  
I smiled to myself…she certainly does know how to make me feel better.

“It’s extra chocolate…The milkshake…” She smiled.  
“Thank you.”   
“So begin…?” She questioned making me nod.  
“Tj came up with the idea of fake dating…Because I was too upset with the whole Jonah comin---” I stopped in mid sentence…They don’t know that Jonah is into guys.  
I looked at her and she had her eyebrows raised in confusion.

“I mean that I was sad with the whole Andi and Jonah dating thing…But when they broke up Tj said we should try the fake dating thing to see if…Jonah might return my feelings. He was trying to set me up with Jonah.”  
“By making Jonah jealous? Tj is so dumb.” She murmured.  
“What?”   
“Nothing…continue.” Though I heard her….I decided to ignore that.  
“Yeah so thus…we began the act… To which Jonah did react.”  
“At the cafeteria…yeah I remember.”  
“Yeah and well he was just worried about me…I mean who wants their bestfriend to get hurt an---” She snorted at that.  
“What?” I asked furrowing my brows.  
“Why are you all so oblivious of your feelings?” She sneered.  
“I am not…I am telling you I like Tj and I am sure about that.”   
“Yeah? And what about Jonah? You liked him too didn’t you?”  
“I--- I don’t…well not anymore…I don’t feel…what I feel when Tj is around.” I babbled finding it hard to explain her the situation.  
“And how do you feel around Tj?”  
.  
.  
.  
I looked at her as she leaned forward placing her hand under her chin with a knowing smile on her face.  
Okay…I get what she is trying to do.  
I could feel my lips turning upwards replacing my frown with a smile.

“Like myself.” I declared.  
“Like I don’t have to pretend to feel what I am not feeling…Like I don’t need to fake…cause he accepted me when I was at my worse and yet he stayed…and I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever we accidently touch…or wherever we get too close…My heart beats way to fast and I nearly die and stop functioning whenever he smiles…His laugh makes me want to laugh too…The way his eyes crinkle,the way his hair are always so gelled and i wish he would let them down sometime cause I wanna run my hands through them, the way he looks when he plays basketball, the way he is always worried about me, the way he takes care of me and the way his hugs and hoodies are always so warm…I love all of it….I-I-I Love Him.” I admitted sighing and closing my eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
“Okay…that was the sweetest confession ever…though it was to the wrong person…but lucky for you I recorded that.” She laughed making me flung my eyes open.  
“You WHAT????”  
We laughed for another few minutes as she teased me.

“So why don’t you tell him this…I mean just end the fake thing…make it real….He likes you and you like him…now what’s the problem?”   
“That is the problem we don’t know what Tj feels.” I grumbled.  
“What he…Oh yeah…of course you don’t know.” She recited as if thinking and analyzing something.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”   
“Buffy? You have been doing that for a while now.” I pointed out.  
“Doing what?”   
“Talking and wondering to yourself…I didn’t get a single thing you just said.”   
“Of course you don’t.” He mumbled again.  
“Buffy!!!” I cried.  
“Okay sorry sorry….but why do you think…I mean how do you know that Tj might not feel the same way?” 

“Well…for starters…he is trying to set me up with Jonah. Remember that Paleontology event I was telling you about--”  
“Oh yeah how can I forget something you never stop talking about.” She groaned.  
“Offensive! But anyways as you know I didn’t manage to get it’s passes…Tj got them for me.”  
“He what?”   
“Exactlyyyyy…I couldn’t believe it either…anyways…we were having a…moment…when Jonah came up and apologized on how he couldn’t manage to get the passes for the same…I told him Tj got me and he got all sad but well….anyways and then all of a sudden Tj goes like hey Jonah why don’t you go with Cyrus and handed him the passes and walked off…” I fumed feeling annoyed and angry at Tj.  
“So…basically Tj scored you a date with Jonah? Impressive!” She pondered.  
“Impressive my ass…who told that dumbass to do such a dumb thing?”   
“Woah….you are cursing a lot these days…maybe Tj is a bad influence after all.”   
“Buffy!! come on!! So what do I do now?”   
“Tell Tj how you feel?”  
“Not that easy.”  
“Then I can send that recording to him?”  
“Don’t you dare!!!” I threatened making her laugh.  
“Well the good part now is… that you are clear of your thoughts…Just follow your heart…like you always do and it will lead you to what is best for you.”  
“Maybe…you are right.” I smiled.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day I ignored Tj for the whole day.  
No not because I wanted to but because I wanted him to know I am mad at him.  
He tried to approach me a few times but I actually flipped my hair and walked off…something I always wanted to do.  
And finally it was time to go out with Jonah.

And to be honest I didn’t feel anything at all.  
Not even excitement…I mean I was glad to go…but yet I missed Tj…  
It would have been 10 times better if he was the one going with me today.  
Pushing away the negativity I walked out when I heard Jonah pulling up in my driveway.

“Hey ready to go?” He smiled his dimples deepening.  
I smiled and nodded.  
We walked around the fair playing various games and at last it was time for the movie.  
The movie was something similar to Jurassic Park…Basically an Evolution of Dinosaurs to their Extinction.   
After about 10 minutes into the film the roaring begun and I felt Jonah flinch at the sudden noise.

“Hey Cy-Guy?” He whispered.  
“Hmm?”   
“Can I hold your hand?”  
“Huh?”  
“It’s kinda scary.” He chuckled nervously.  
“We can leave if you wan--”  
“No I want to watch but…” Even though it was dark I could see his gaze moving towards my hand.  
“Sure…Here.” I lifted my hand and he smiled interlocking our fingers.  
After about 15 minutes later I felt Jonah’s head dropping on my shoulder.  
“Hope you don’t mind.” He peered up and then went back to watching the movie.

What is happening?

When we were done with movie we ordered some ice cream and sat on a bench.  
“This was fun.” He said.  
“Yeah.”  
“But…your head is somewhere else.” He stated.  
“What no…”  
“Cyrus I know you enough to know when you are enjoying and when you’re not.”  
.  
.  
.  
“I just…I was thinking something.” I sighed.  
“Yeah? Penny for a thought?” I looked at him and he had that classic soft smile on his face.  
“I was thinking like how…a few months back this was my dream…to go out with you like this…afterall I had a ridiculously huge crush on you and I wo--”  
“You have a crush on me?” He asked cutting me off.  
“I used to…You don’t have to worry about that now.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me Cyrus?” He yelped.  
“Because I value our friendship and besides it doesn’t matter now…You can relax…I haven’t felt like that since---”  
“Since Tj came into your life.” He completed.  
“Yeah.”  
.  
.  
.  
“So you really like Tj?” He asked.  
“Yeah…I do.”   
“I wish you told me sooner.” He sighed  
And I had no idea how to respond to that.  
Told him what? That I like Tj? Or that I used to like him?  
And so we ate the rest of the ice cream in silence.   
.  
.  
.  
As we were in the car halfway to my place I realized I forgot to put on the seatbelt.  
I sighed pulling on it but it wouldn’t budge…  
I tried a few more times.  
“What are you doing?” Jonah asked.  
“I think this has….jammed.” I stressed still trying to pull it out.  
“Uh yeah….Here let me do it.” He said pulling the car to the side of the road.  
He leaned over twisting and then pulling on the belt which slipped out this time.  
“Ahh finally.” I caught onto it and buckled it up.  
As I looked up Jonah was only inches away from my face.  
.  
.  
.  
“Uhh Jon--” I began but stopped when I realized what was happening.  
He placed a hand on my neck and was leaning forward.  
Shit….  
I did the only thing I could and turned my face to the side and he ended up kissing the corner of my mouth.  
He pulled away….and straight in his seat.  
He looked down clutching the steering wheel.

“Jonah I--”  
What do I say?  
“I am sorry…I-I really love Tj.” I mumbled looking away.  
“Yeah…Yeah sorry…I get it…Sorry.” He croaked.  
And I couldn’t feel any worse.

He started the ignition again and started driving.  
“Can you take a left?” I uttered after a while.  
“But your house is straight up ahe--- That’s the way to Tj’s?” He whispered when he realized.  
And I didn’t miss the crack in his voice and I felt even worse.  
What have I gotten myself into?

************************************************************************************* 

Tj’s Pov  
******* 

I dribbled the ball a few times before throwing it into the hoop.  
Missing the hoop four times in a row now I grunted.  
One last try.

I did it again and finally managed to score.  
I looked around at the empty basketball court.  
Basketball is supposed to be my stress reliever but I can’t help but feel stressed.  
I can’t stop thinking about how their date is going?

Why did I have to suggest that?  
I banged my fist on the wall flinching the next second and yelled.  
Fuck.  
Just fucking get out of my head.

I will go crazy if I keep this on...  
I should probably go home.  
I sighed and picked up my ball and slipped on my hoodie.  
I pulled out the house keys looping them in my finger and swinging them around.  
Yes I lied.  
Mom is not even home this week.  
I was home alone.  
I couldn’t think of anything better that time.

I groaned yet again at being so stupid.  
I should have gone with him.  
But he looked so sad and I couldn’t see him like that.  
UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

I finally walked back home but as I headed closer I saw something.  
Actually someone.  
Sitting at the porch of my house.

No way!!  
What is he….  
…Doing here?   
I walked a few more steps stopping dead in my tracks.

It’s him.  
For sure.

“Cyrus?”   
He looked up taking a moment to maybe recognize me?.  
Then slowly got up.   
And then suddenly he took a few big steps stopping right infront of me.  
“Cyr--” I begun but gasped as he wrapped his arms around my torso and burried his face into my chest.

What is happening?

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
**************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is going through Cyrus' head now that he realized his feelings for Tj...  
What is he doing in front of his house...  
Also is it for for Jonah or will there be more drama?  
Well there is only one way to find out..  
Be sure to follow the story and keep letting me know your views and thoughts....  
Love you all and see you soon with a new chapter of Unrequited Love...  
Until then!!!!


	6. Just say the word, I'll take on the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out of the curtain after vanishing for so long*
> 
> Hello my Lovely Readers!!!  
I am so sorry for vanishing like that...  
I took pretty long to update.  
But i can assure you the next chapter will be out soon..so for now go on and enjoy this chapter...Hope you love it!!!

* I can see...  
See the pain in your eyes.  
Oh, believe, believe me and I have tried.  
No I won't...  
I won't pretend to know what you've been through.  
You should've known,  
I wish it was me, not you.

We'll fight, we'll crawl, and we'll face it all. 

And just say the word...we'll take on the world  
And just say you're hurt...we'll face the worst  
Nobody knows you, the way that I know you  
Look in my eyes, I will never desert you  
And just say the word,  
We'll take on the world. *

Tj's Pov  
*******

"Cyrus?"  
“Hey Cy…What’s wrong?” I questioned yet he made no move.  
.  
.  
.  
I tried to pull away but he held on.  
“Cyrus you are scaring me! Please tell me what happened?”  
“And where is your jacket? Its damn cold!” I panted. What the hell is this guy thinking going around without anything warm.

I somehow managed to slip out of his grip and took off my own zipper wrapping it around his shoulder.  
He pulled it closer but continued to look down.

“How long have you been waiting?” I asked.  
“Cyrus? Say something?”  
“Okay first of all let’s just get inside…the back door was unlocked…Why didn’t you go inside?” 

Inserting my key into the lock I pushed it open.  
I signaled him to enter.  
He walked in and started looking around….probably looking for my mom.

“She is not home…” I stated.  
He finally looked at me and raised one of his brows.  
“I--I lied…I had no work…” I admitted but looked away. “but I did the laundry today…That counts as work…to help mom you know.” I added.  
“You could have just said so…that you didn’t wanted to go.” He mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

What?  
That’s what he thinks?  
“No! That’s not….I-I wanted to go…but i was trying to help…help you score a date with Jonah.” I assured him.  
He didn’t answer but sighed.

Is he mad at me?  
Well let’s not forget the fact that he was ignoring me throughout the day.  
So I guess he...is mad at me?  
But why?  
I scored him a date!!!  
Like…like he wanted me to do.  
Seems like he is mad because i lied about helping mom?  
Yeah...that's probably it.

I led him to my room.  
He slowly walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

“Do you want some water?” He nodded.  
I drop the ball behind the door pouring him some water.  
As I handed him the glass I couldn’t help but notice the uncomfortable silence.  
I walked to my wardrobe pulling out a pair of sweats and handed them to him.  
“Cyrus…make yourself at home I am gonna take a quick shower okay?”  
I waited a few seconds for him to respond but he made no attempts.  
So unwillingly I walked away.  
.  
.  
.  
By the time I came back he was still seated where he was.  
Though he had changed into the oversized clothes i gave him.  
He looked so damn adorable and cute.  
But i knew that this wasn't the time to be appreciating him.  
I sighed.  
Even though I don’t wanna intrude his personal space.  
But he decided to come here…so I am gonna assume he needed me to be there for him.

“Hey…Cy? Talk to me please?” I pleaded kneeling in front of him.  
He finally looked up at me.  
His eyes shifted and he lifted his hand.  
I stiffed when he pushed away the lock of hair that was falling into my eyes.

“Your hair is wet.” He stated.  
“Yeah they will dry on their own.”  
“You’ll catch a cold.”  
“I will be okay…I did dry them with a towel.” I insisted.  
“Tj…its damn cold.”  
I bit my lip and got up.

As I was about to turn on the blow dryer he came to stand next to me.  
“May I?” He asked.

What is up with him?  
I handed him the dryer and pulled out a chair.  
I sat on the chair for obvious height issues.  
His hands slowly slipped in my hair as he ruffled them.  
I closed my eyes at the contact.  
It felt so good, so gentle, so soothing.

"They are soft...i wasn't expecting that." Cyrus uttered.  
"Yeah they might not look like that with all the gel and all."  
He continued with the process.  
Even though i was totally loving it i knew i had to stop.

I slowly guided my hand upon his that was still tangled in my hair.  
"Hey...i don't know what happened...but i want to let you know that i am right here for you." I looked at him through the mirror and he looked a little astonished.

He sighed again and went to sit back on the bed where he had previously been.  
I walked over and sat next to him.  
"Jonah...he-he tried to kiss me."  
.  
.  
.  
"Th-thats...really g-great." I choked out.

Fuck.  
I feel like i can't breathe.  
What is happening?  
I can't....i need to get out of here...i need air.

"And i moved away." He added.  
What?  
He what?

"Why?"  
"I-I don't...it's too overwhelming you know...i wished and dreamt of that moment for i..dont even remember how long...and its so...too much that the guy i had been pining over is finally returning my feelings! But i-i don't feel the same...my feelings for Jonah are no longer there...they are gone tj."

It took me awhile to register what he had just said.  
*My feelings for Jonah are gone*  
Is he for real?  
Is this really happening?  
Or he is just confused by Jonah's sudden moves?  
I took a moment to make sense of everything but...  
Nothing made sense.

"Cyrus?" I finally uttered.  
He turned to look at me with an unreadable expression.  
"I don't really understand this...but..." I looked down and intervened our hands.  
"But i am there for-- no i am there with you...and we will figure all of this out together okay?" I completed squeezing his hand.  
"But i think you just had too much for today...and you should rest yeah?" He nodded but then frowned looking at our hands .  
"What happened to your hand?" He cried bringing it closer to examine.  
"Uhh it's nothing...you should get some res---"  
"Tj! Show me!"  
"Cyrus its noth---"  
"Show me." He demanded in a firm voice.  
I sighed and reached out my hand.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?" I shook my head.  
"Where do you keep the first aid?" I sighed again but didn't bother to argue.

We settled down and he slowly applied the ointment...i flinched a little at first but his gentle touch and his occasional blows were enough to keep me from feeling any pain. I just...to be honest i have never been in love.  
My mom used to be damn busy...i am just so used to doing this on my own. Everytime i got hurt i simply learned to bare the pain. I am not used to being cared for like this...And to be honest, this feeling of...being important to someone or just knowing that someone cares for you and gets worried when you are hurt or in trouble and the feeling that the person you love is able to lean on you or count on you...this feeling of love is agonizing but at the same time it is also the most marvelous feeling.  
Though i don't understand what is happening or the fact what i am supposed to do next or what our future holds but one thing is for sure...  
I am truly, madly and deeply in love with you...Cyrus Goodman.

After a while i finally managed to tucked him to bed to get some much needed rest.  
I was about to walk away when he held my wrist.  
"Where are you going?" He whispered.  
"Just the couch...call me if you need me okay?"  
"Stay...until i fall asleep?"  
I sighed again but sat next to him.

He must be super tired because he fell asleep in minutes.  
I got up tucking him again and turning off the lamp.  
I prepared a bed on my couch slumping into it.  
Even though i was a little too tall for it i somehow managed to get cozy.  
For some reason i felt really tired too...not physically tired but emotionally and mentally.  
*My Feelings For Jonah Are Gone* these words kept echoing in my head.  
I groaned to keep out the voice.

To be honest i don't know how to process this information.  
If by any chance Jonah is not there in the picture then what is next for us?  
Is it the end?  
Or is the beginning of something i always wished for?  
Am i supposed to give up?  
Or should i let my hopes up?

********************************************************************************************

Cyrus' Pov  
*********

The first thing that i realized when i opened my eyes was the location.  
This isn't my room.  
I looked around and realized where i was.  
My eyes fall onto the figure on the couch. A small smile emerged its way on my face.  
The way he didn't exactly fit on the couch...his legs hanging out off of the armrest and the way he buried his face into the blanket, his blonde messy gelfree hair shining like golden strands because of the bright sunlight blazing through the window. He should have just let me sleep there.  
Now he is so damn uncomfortable, that stupid and worrywart jock.  
I leaned to the bedside table and read the chains of unread texts a few of them were:

Andi: Cyrus!!! Where are you? Your mom called, she sounded worried!  
Buffy: Where the hell are you? Answer your goddamn phone Cyrus!  
Jonah: Hey...your mom called...i told her you are with me.  
Mom: Cyrus both Jonah and Tj claim you are with them...i m really worried baby please call me as soon as possible.  
Tj sent me a picture to prove you are with him....you will be in trouble for this behavior...get home as soon as possible.

I sighed.  
Ughhh i am probably gonna be grounded or something now.  
I should have just texted her.  
And now how do i face Jonah?  
I should probably call Buffy over...i think i need some of her brutally honest advice.  
I texted her and started getting ready to go home.

********************************************************************************************

Tj's Pov  
*******

I groned as i tried to adjust myself on the couch that never in my life felt this painful and annoying. Like yeah right i haven't ever slept on it but still i never imagined it to be that bad. Maybe i should have slept in mom's room. Now my back is gone and i think i might have sprained my neck.  
I groaned and turned that's when i heard a shuffling sound.  
Cyrus!!!  
Cyrus is here!!!  
I quickly sat up straight and heard a cracking sound i grabbed my neck in pain but turned enough to see Cyrus wearing his shoes.

"You are up." He stated not even looking up.  
"Uhhh yeah...i...where are you going?" I managed to croak out even though my voice was hoarse from the sleep.  
"Home. Where else?" He looked up after tightening the knot on his laces.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Why not?"  
I quickly pulled off the covers rushing behind him and stumbling into the blanket and almost falling off on my way out.

"Cyrus! Wait!"  
"Hmm? I am listening." He mumbled but kept walking on.  
"Cyrus what's wrong? Did something happen?"  
He snorted and walked on.  
"Cy please...atleast let me make you some breakfast?"  
"You don't have to...i probably overstayed my welcome."  
What?  
What is he saying?  
"Its not true."  
"Oh isn't it?" He snapped stopping suddenly and turned. 

I on the other hand was following him around so hastily that i ended up just inches away from his face.  
I froze but then tried to step back stumbling but eventually getting hold of myself.  
What the hell just happened??

By the time i got back to reality he was already walking away.

"Cyrus atleast let me drop you home." I cried and winced at the desperation in my voice.  
"Tj?"  
"Yeah." I looked at him as he finally approached me.  
"On the scale of 1-10 how dumb are you?"  
"W....hat?"  
"What, what? How long does it takes for you to figure out that i am mad at you?" He droned.  
"You are mad at me?"  
"Yes Tj....i am...i am mad at you." He rolled his eyes and turned around to leave.  
"Why?" I chased after him.  
"Why do you think?"  
"Because i lied about helping my mom."  
"Maybe a little."  
"Then is it because i set you up on a date and it turned out to be terrible?"  
"Close enough."  
"Because it turned out bad and now you feel bad about the whole thing...i shouldn't hav---"  
"What type of boyfriend sets up their boyfriend out on a date with someone else!!!?" He yelped cutting me off.  
He stopped and sighed rubbing his face in frustration  
.  
.  
"I am mad at you because you set me up on that stupid date...when it was you who i wanted to go with." He mumbled.  
.  
.  
.  
He is mad at me because...  
He wanted to go with me...  
Not Jonah...  
But me!!!  
*My Feelings For Jonah Are Gone* The words echoed in my head again.  
To be honest this is too much...  
Too much to process.

"So how are you going to make it up to me?" He questioned breaking me out of my trance.  
"Huh?"  
"Do you...do i...am i worthy? Like do you really think that i am someone you would consider important in your life?"  
.  
.  
.  
You are the one...the one and only worthwhile and important person in my life.  
That was something i wanted to say but...  
But my voice was stuck, i opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
"Sorry...i just...i...thought that maybe...i...i should go." He stuttered.  
He opened the door and left.

What just happened?  
No.  
I can't let him think that he is not worthy....or important or whatever BS he is thinking right now.  
I pushed the door open and yelled out his name.

"8pm tomorrow...the team is having a party...go with me?"

It took him a moment to react as if he was not expecting that.  
I am not sure if he knows this but these types of parties usually consist of the team and their dates and partners. Its kinda a huge deal when we bring someone along.  
I watched his expression carefully while my heart was beating rapidly adrenal rushing to my brain.  
His astonished features slowly shifted curving into that beautiful smile i fell in love with.

"Pick me up by 8:30." He laughed and walked away leaving me in a daze.

Is this really happening?  
Finally!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________********************************************************************************************

br /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Tj is still figuring out what the hell is happening...while Cyrus seems to be set on finally follow his heart.  
Would these two be able to find their way to each other hearts or are they gonna end up with more drama?  
Well stay tuned until next time.  
Thankyou for all the love and support and wonderful comments that are always so motivating!!❤


	7. Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There Lovely Readers!  
There it is....The Brand New Chapter!!!  
Hope You Guys love it!!!

*All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most  
Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go, with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
Where no one can be found  
May I lay you down*

Cyrus' Pov  
*********

I sighed as we stood infront of the door.  
Music blasting so loud that it pierced through the door.  
I sighed deeply.

"Nervous?" Tj asked tilting his head towards mine.  
"Actually i am not nervous because i am nervous but i am nervous because....i...i don't wanna let you down."   
"Let me down?"  
"Yeah like i don’t want them to think any less of you." As soon as completed the sentence he snorted.  
"Cyrus, is it…you still stereotyping the guys as mean...because you know...you have like two of your friends who are jocks...and well kinda jonah too."  
"No no no that's not what i meant--"  
"Then you have nothing to worry about...those people are super chill and well i barely care about what people think about me so you don't have to think about all this ok...you are amazing and they are going to love you. Just be yourself!" He completed in one go.  
.  
.  
.  
"So....are you....convinced or i need to add some more to that speech?" He questioned.  
We shared a straight look for a minute before bursting out into a fit of giggles.  
"Oh my god...what was that?" I giggled trying to catch my breath.  
"Anything to see that beautiful smile." He murmured.  
He stopped when he realized what he said.  
His smile turning into a look of panic...the tip of his ears starting to turn red.  
"I-i mean ummm we--er should...ummm head in?" He stammered and turned towards the door opening it.

I smiled to myself before following him inside.  
Does he realize how my heart flutters every time he unintentionally does things like that?  
Does he even have the slightest idea of how he is super adorable and hot at the same time?  
Does he know how fucking fast i am falling for him?  
Falling in love with him?  
I think not. He has no idea what backflips he is making my heart do.

As we entered the door a gush of wind flew right by me…mixed with the smell of alcohol.  
The party is on full bloom i guess? This is what a team party is like.

"Hey Cy." I turned to Tj who leaned closer to my ear trying to reach me through all that blasting music.  
"Don't drink anything that anyone offers you." He warned.  
"You think i can't handle alcohol?" I smirked.  
"You can?" He questioned looking way too astonished.  
I nodded and laughed.   
"So yeah...i might not look like i drink but i have got a pretty good alcohol tolerance...i do drink occasionally sometimes...so yeah i am not much of a drinker but i can handle some if i have to."  
Before he could complete a group of boys pulled him away grabbing him in a head lock.

"Look whose here!" One of them yelled.  
"The anti social party pooper captain!" The blonde guy teased making me snort.  
"Thanks to you Cyrus." The last one commented pulling me into a bro hug.  
"Yeah Tj rarely shows up at these parties so i guess you are a good influence."  
"Well i am Drake, that's Justin and the blondie over there is Jason." I looked over at all of them as Jason winked and Justin waved letting go of Tj.  
"And they are all super annoying..." Tj groaned earning a smack from Drake.  
"Have some manners captain." Drake rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.  
"Awww he is cute." Jason said making Tj roll his eyes and and mumble something to himself which i barely heard.  
"Welcome to the fam Cyrus!" They smiled as we made our way towards the hall where everyone was hanging out.

They introduced me certain more people like Reed and Lester and some girls who were either the team member's girlfriends or from the cheering team.  
We all sat onto the semicircle sofa set….i sat between Drake and Jason with Tj beside Drake as we all chatted...So far this gathering was awesome not even half of how bad i thought it would be to adjust.   
Most of Tj's friends were pretty chill and cheery, easy to talk to...I surely was having a great time until someone showed up making me flush all my happiness down a drain...i certainly spoke to soon.  
A unfortunately very pretty girl showed out of nowhere...she walked straight to tj tapping on his shoulder as he looked up and smiled at her....i hated the way he looked so happy...he got up and she literally threw herself on him hanging on him as if he was a tree and she is a goddamn koala bear.  
I could bearly hear what they were saying...i watched as she sat beside him her short dress ridding even higher as she threw her legs over Tj's lap as they chatted. I always believed that i was the last person who could ever get jealous or affected by something as minor as two people talking...but you know what.....

I.  
FUCKING .  
HATE .  
IT.

I hate the way they are sitting so damn close, i hate the way that one of them have to lean closer to the other whenever the music blasted too loud, i hate the way that Tj is not sitting next to me, i hate how easily Tj is able to talk to her.

"That's Kira." I turned to Jason.  
"Huh?"  
"You are starring at Kira...she used to be our friend in middle school until she moved away and now she is back...Tj and her used to be pretty close to the point where we all thought they might be dating." I turned my gaze back to the pair.  
"Annnnnd if looks could kill she would have been dead." He ventured.  
"I wasn't---"  
"Relax dude! He is your boyfriend and as far as i know Tj… you don't have to worry about them being all this cozy...all of that was in the past before Tj came out...so just chill."  
I knew he was right....but still this...this piercing feeling...i couldn't get it off.  
I tried to divert my attention trying to talk to Jason who thankfully was able to capture my attention and distract my mind. And slowly somehow i was back to feeling normal like okay i belong...i can handle this.  
*Just be yourself!* Was what Tj had told me and so i did exactly that.   
Jason seemed like a really fun guy to be honest, he wouldn't let me feel left out or anything...i laughed at something he said when my ears pierced from a bloodshot scream.

"Ahhhh that's my favorite song...come TJ lets dance." Kira voice echoed over the loud music as she grabbed his hand trying to pull him up.  
Tj seemed reluctant at first but she kept on insisting.  
What the hell is her problem???  
Let go of him you Witch!!!!  
I tried to ignore her overacting self and diverted my gaze but no her annoying voice kept ringing in my ears.  
I looked back at the pair and i just ughhhhhhhhh....  
I hate this so much...she cling onto Tj dancing way too close for my liking.  
I can't take this!  
Shit!

"Cyrus do you want a dr--" i snatched the glass from Jason's hand and gulped it all down in one go.  
"Woah dude...that was..." I flinched at the bitter taste of whatever that was as it burned down my throat.  
"Maybe...we should get out of here?" He offered.  
"Yes please." I begged glancing one last time at the love of my life in someone else's arms.

And to be honest....i have been hurt before but this pain is the worst. Like i hate feeling so...so...i wish it was me there with him.   
I want to be the only one who see that smile of yours, the only one you look at with adoration and the only one who you hold in your arms. But i guess i am destined to experience the fate of a one sided lover.   
That's all i was and i will ever be.

**************************************************************************

Tj's Pov   
*******

Okay.  
This is making me really uncomfortable now.  
Isn't she aware of me being attracted to boys/Cyrus?  
I tried to take a step back to create a little distance between us.  
But no...she stepped right into that so called distance.  
I sighed turning to go and sit back.

"Hey...tired already?" She asked grabbing my hand and placing it on her waist to which i immediately retreated back.  
"What?" she snapped.  
"Kira i am here with my boyfriend...this is…inappropriate." I blurted out.  
"Oh come on...you are not actually dating that nerdy guy." She snorted.

How dare she????  
"His name is Cyrus, and don't say that again."  
"Tj seriously...you can't be serious about him." She scoffed   
"Yes i am...and i would prefer to be with him right now." I grunted.  
"Oh…but he left with Jason a while ago." She stated with a smirk.  
"That's ridiculous...he was just her---" i turned to point at him but...  
He was gone.

I rushed to Drake who was busy flirting with someone.  
"Drake."   
"Dude i am in middle of something important."  
"Drake!."  
"Not now man!" He mumbled flipping his hand.  
"Where is Cyrus?" I stressed.  
"Uhh he was right here." He turned to me with concern.  
"Well i thought that too."  
"Hey, he must be in somewhere in the house probably." He assured and then looked around.  
"Jason! He is not here either. Maybe he is with him, he said he was going to get some drinks." I rushed to the kitchen and but I found only Jason pouring himself a drink.

“Where is Cyrus?” I inquired.  
“Woah! What’s with the tone?”   
“Cyrus?” I stressed again.  
“He was just here….releasing the same resentful energy as you.”   
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“That Tj…my fellow teammate, means….You’re jealous!” He retorted.  
“I am not---”  
“Don’t even deny that…and well Cyrus received a call and went upstairs the last time I saw him an---”  
“Tj! The guys told me that Cyrus has a pretty good tolerance of alcohol but by what they told me there is no way he could drink that much… I think he should be throwing up by now.” Drake said rushing in.  
“Shit!” I shared a glance with Jason who nodded before I headed upstairs find him.

I rushed upstairs knocking on every room until finally going into an empty room.  
Where the hell is he?  
I shouldn’t have left him alone.  
Just I was about to leave I heard a noise.  
“Ughhhhh.” from the Washroom.  
“Cyrus?…Cyrus is that you?” I implored.  
“Bwhhbheeaaa.”  
“Shit Cy…open the door!” I yelled jiggling the doorknob.  
I kept trying the door but it didn’t budge.  
“Cyrus!!!”  
He doesn’t seem too good judging by his voice.  
“Cyrus please open it!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Why the well are you welling my wame on top of your wungs?” I turned to see Cyrus standing behind me with his eyebrows raised.  
“Cyrus!” I hugged him.  
“Where is the wirl?” He asked in a monotonous tone.  
“Wirl?”  
“Wesh! That wurly haired witch!”  
“I am sorry Cyrus…I shouldn’t have left you alone…I wa---” Before I could complete I was pulled in by my shirt.

Just inches away from Cyrus’ face….  
I blinked…  
Blinked again…  
Closing my mouth biting down my tongue to repress my gasp.

“Listen you stupid jock! I am your goddamn woyfriend…and I don’t wanna see you getting w’all lovely dovey with someone w’else…You are mine! Am I clear?”   
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out…so I nodded slightly.  
He lets go of my shirt.  
.  
.  
.  
What.  
Just.  
Happened?

“Tj.”   
“Hm?”  
“Take me home.” He same closer leaning his head against my chest.  
“Okay.” I waited for him to move back but he made no move.  
“Cyrus?”   
I pulled a little away enough to see his face.  
Is he…asleep?

I smiled to myself before picking him up.  
“Let’s go home.” I whispered to which he mumbled something incognitible.  
.  
.  
.  
As i carefully laid him in the passenger seat buckling him up i heard Jason call out for me.  
"Hey, how is he?" He asked peeking behind me.  
"He seems fine."   
"Here...his jacket." I nodded as he handed me Cyrus' jacket.  
"Thanks man! And uhh sorry for lashing out on you back there."  
"No that's not something you need to worry about...but there is something you should be worried about." I looked at him as his hazel eyes flickered towards Cyrus.  
"What is it?"  
"Your boyfriend...he did something no one could." He said turning his gaze back to me which now seemed to be intense and dark.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He is one in a billion. I haven't had a crush on anyone for awhile but he changed that."  
.  
.  
.  
"Woahhh chill dude! I am just telling you this so that you know the value of what you have." He laughed looking back at Cyrus a small smile making its way to his lips.  
Ugh i know that smile!

"He is a great guy...no wonder you are so smitten about him." Why do everyone keep saying that?  
"So don't worry i am not trying to steal him away or anything cause i know his happiness lies within you...but if you slip up...i am not gonna sit back."   
"So takecare of him." He patted my shoulder glancing one last time at Cyrus before walking away.

I glanced at him until he was out of sight.  
Great another guy i need to keep Cyrus away from.  
I sighed and slipped into the driver seat.

"Cyrus...you need to stop this." I mumbled.  
"What?" He asked his eyes still close.  
"Being you...do you know you are like a magnet that keeps attracting junk?"  
"Mmmmm...."  
"I already had enough pressure by having Jonah as my rival...please dont cause me more tension." I sighed leaning my head against the steering wheel and closed my eyes.  
"Why?"  
"Because i am afraid people will take you away from me." I whispered almost to myself.  
.  
.  
.  
"Like hell they could." He snorted, my eyes flew open as i turned my head towards him in a lightning speed.  
Did i just hear that right?  
His eyes were still closed but obviously he was awake.  
Is he muttering all this because...  
He is subconscious?  
Or simply because he is drunk?

"You know i think i like you when you are drunk, atleast you are honest." I scoffed turning on the ignition.  
"I am always wonest...you are just too dumb to realize that."   
"Heyyyyy." He giggled at my mocking offense.

As we drove back he went silent snoring slowly.  
I carried him back all the way to my bed, pulling off his shoes i tugged him in bed.  
Just as i was about to walk away i felt a hand grabbing my wrist.

"Cy, do you need something else?" I asked sitting at the edge of the bed.  
"No...just water."  
I helped him sit up pouring him a glass of water.  
He drank it up at a dangerously quick pace.  
"Hey slow down!" I warned pulling the glass back from him.  
He whined but drank from it while i held it for him.  
"It's a good thing that mom isn't home...she would have killed me for not taking care of you and being irresponsible if she saw you like this." I laughed tucking him back and pulling the covers over him.  
"Do you like me?"   
.  
.  
I combed his hair back which were falling onto his face.  
"Yes i do."  
He smiled and slowly lets go turning the other way.

What was that about?  
"Goodnight Cyrus."   
"Night." 

Well today was.....eventful.  
Atleast i know Cyrus can get jealous...or maybe its just the alcohol...i don't know...  
All i know is...  
I get a chance to be with him...  
And no way in hell i will ruin it.  
Whatever it is Cyrus wants me or us to be...  
I will just go with it.  
Cause that is more than enough.  
Having Cyrus in my life is more than enough.  
I am gonna be by his side as long as he wants me to be.  
So i should just focus on the positive side of all this rather than what ifs situations...which keeps me up all night for no reason.

"I am afraid people will take you away from me."  
"Like hell they could."  
A small smile appeared on my face as these words echoed in my head.  
I will hold you to that.  
No one can take you from me.

"I am always wonest...you are just too dumb to realize that."   
I wonder what he meant by that?

**************************************************************************

Cyrus' Pov  
*********

I woke up to the sun blazing in my eyes.  
Ughhh mom why do you do that!!!!  
Put back the curtains.  
I groaned as i turned the other way.

Wait.  
I am at Tj's.  
I quicky sat up straight.  
The room was empty.

I freshened up and headed downstairs.  
"Is that pancakes i smell?" I inquired.  
"Oh you are awake...goodmorning." Tj said turning to me cheerfully.  
"Morningg."  
"How do you feel?" He asked placing a plate infront of me.  
"Umm okay my body doesn't get hangovers if you are asking that."  
"What really? I thought you it would be bad when you wake up."   
"Nah its not for me...i have never actually been that drunk either...but your friends, they just, they are awesome." I laughed.  
"So you won't stereotype jocks again huh?" He smirked.  
"Nope! Never!"  
.  
.  
.  
"You seem to get...along with Jason...alot?" He asked a hint of irritation in his voice which he was clearly trying to suppress.

Just for the record...i may have been drunk but i was pretty conscious.  
I don't forget...whatever happens around me when i am drunk.  
I certainly haven't forgotten a single thing about yesterday.  
Including that....what he admitted!  
Tj's little confession.  
So somebody is jealous huh?

"Well yeah of course...he is one hell of a guy."  
"Yeah right...he even had a stupid fanclub." He grumbled.  
"What!!! Really!!?" I questioned pretending to be excited.  
Tj put down his spoon and glared at me.  
"Of course he does...like obviously handsome and charming at the same time...its a rare combination....no wonder he attracts attention."  
"Handsome and charming? Really?" He asked his face laced with exasperation.  
"Yeah!!!" He rolled his eyes trying to focus back on the food.

Ahhhhh  
He is so cute!  
Damn...if i had known he liked me...i would have teased him more often!

"He maybe a good combination...but no one can beat the deadly combination of handsome, grumpy but cute!"  
.  
.  
.  
He froze for a second.  
The corners of his lips started curving upwards.  
"I am not grumpy." He mumbled.  
Before i could answer i felt my phone vibrate violently on the table.

*2 miss calls from Jonah*  
I tried to ignore it but it started ringing again.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Tj asked.  
"Uhh no it's....not important."  
He nodded...and i grabbed my fork ready to dive in my food when it rang again.  
I stopped and just....starred at it.

"Cyrus?"  
"Yeah sorry...i just..."  
"Who is it?" Tj asked again frowning a little.  
"It's....Jonah."  
Tj must have realized i have been ignoring Jonah since that day at the Paleontology event.

"But he never does this...calling me back to back." I sighed.  
What if something is wrong?

**************************************************************************

Tj's Pov   
*******

I am pretty sure Cyrus hasn't talked to Jonah since the time he tried to kiss him.  
But....  
What if its something important.  
No matter how much i wanted to tell Cyrus that it was okay and i am here for him and he should just answer the phone and get over with it....  
Nothing...  
Nothing came out of my mouth.  
A part of me kept reminding me his words, "My feelings for Jonah are no longer there...they are gone."  
But the other part of me didn't really wanted him to answer that call.

"But he never does this...calling me back to back." Cyrus' voice brought me out of my trance.  
"I...i think i am gonna call him back." Before i could comment he already had the phone against his ear.  
.  
.  
.  
"Jona---shit...Jonah!! It will end!!!!" He hurriedly spoke and got up.  
"No damn...where are you?...Jonah where are you right now?" He panicked walking towars the main door.  
"Just...hang on! I am coming...Jonah you hear me...i got you...i am coming okay?"   
I rushed after him.  
"Its going to be fine...i would never leave you alone." He said.

I would never leave you?  
What does that mean?

"Cyrus?"  
"Tj i-i have to go."   
"But breakfast?" I said dumbfounded.  
"Sorry...i can't."  
"Let me drive you home!"  
"Tj! Please there is nothing you can do right now...i gotta go." He yelped and the next thing i knew was the door banging shut.  
.  
.  
.  
He...  
He was....  
Gone.  
What just happened?

__________________________________________________________________________________________**************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cyrus just left like that.  
Tj has no idea what that is supposed to mean...  
How will these two sort out their feelings?  
Will they ever manage to actually get together?  
Stay Tuned to find out!!!!  
Thankyou for all the love and support to the story!  
Let me know all your views and thoughts!!!  
See you guys soon with a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?  
More fluff and cuteness on its way.  
Be sure to let me know your thoughts and opinions.  
See you guys soon with a brand new chapter of UNREQUITED LOVE!


End file.
